My Little Pony: The Secret Element
by Shadow Wing 22
Summary: When I get sucked into Equestria like I wanted I didn't think I would become an element of harmony, I thought that thing was technicaly only a fanfic thing, join me as I join the Mane 6 and spike on some crazy adventures.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As I was done watching all of Gen. 4 of MLP on Netflix up to season 7 I was thinking about all the Fanfics where someone goes to Equestria like A Journey Beyond Sanity, I'm A Pony, Death to nightmare, and A wish come true. I wished it would happen to me, sure I would miss my family and they would miss me but there wasn't really anything holding me here. As I was drifting to sleep I felt something akin to a presence.

Throughout my dream I saw many different scenes from many different shows and movies I liked. Including the house of _Steven Universe_ , the Bullpen of _NCIS_ headquarters, the great hall of _Hogwarts_ , the Firehouse of the original _Ghostbusters_ , the Cinese restaurant of the _2016 Ghostbusters_ , Bricksburg from _The Lego Movie_ , and a few more. When I woke up I had a splitting headache.

"Are you felling well, I found you after you fell." I heard a voice ask. I struggled to sit up as my whole body was sore and felt off. "You shouldn't stress yourself, let me get some cream from the shelf."

It was then that I realized that the voice sounded vaguely familiar. I was finally able to open my eyes and then I found out why the voice sounded familiar. I couldn't believe my eyes at who was taking care of me, all I could do was stare in shock. "When I found you, you were entangled in flora, my name Is Zecora. I don't mean to sound like an old dame, but what is your name?" I was shocked but told her my name was Kayden.

We talked for a while and I ended up telling Zecora that I was human, though I have no idea why. When I told her she was surprised but not overly so. She explained that all beings in Equestria were in some way or another magical and the most common trait was sense.

When I looked at her puzzled she explained that my 'aura' was different from everypony else's. She then remembered that when she found me there was a bag nearby and gave it to me. When I looked inside I saw a bunch of stuff I didn't expect, pretty much all my stuff was there with a lot of stuff I wanted too, and that was just in the first few pouches.

From what she told me I was able to deduce that this was a month before the Summer Sun Celebration. She told me to stay overnight so she could keep an eye on my wounds. When morning came she saw that I was healed a lot faster then she thought, but she said I was all healed. She offered to let me stay with her for as long as I needed. I accepted.

While I was exploring my bag I found that I could go into it and that each pouch became a room, and all the rooms were labeled, too which I gave a victorious shout. While in the main room of my bag I found a note that said the vault room was for a house and groceries until I got a job.

I told Zecora I was going out for a bit but she stopped me. "It would be wise to put on a disguise." she told me, I then remembered how they acted to her in Bridle Gossip and that I was a Changeling. I thought for a moment before deciding on one of my OC's. Cake Filling he had a white coat with pastel blue colored mane, tail, and eyes with a three layer light blue cake cutie mark, and was a unicorn. She nodded her approval and warned me about the Poison Joke.

When I got out of the forest I was on the path to Ponyville. When I walked into town there were a few buildings I recognized like Town hall, the Spa, Sugarcube Corner, and Rarity's Boutique. As I made my way to Town hall I heard a gasp and felt a rush of wind. 'Well there goes Pinkie Pie.'

As I got to Town hall I walked up to Raven Inkwell-the Mayor's secretary-and asked to speak with Mayor Mare. When she asked what about I told her I was looking to move into Ponyville, she sent me in a short while after.

"Oh, a new face, welcome to Ponyville, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile.

"Thank you for seeing me Madame Mayor, I was looking to buy a house here in Ponyville and was hoping that you had one for sale." I told her.

"Yes, I do believe we have two vacancies at the moment, The Golden Oak Library and a house next to the local bakery Sugarcube Corner, which would you like?" She told me the two options and I immediatly knew which one to take.

Ten minutes later I was walking out of Town Hall with the deed and key to the house next to Sugarcube Corner. I knew that Pinkie would have everything set up by the time I got back from Zecora's. I started my trek back to Zecora's.

When I got back to her hut I dropped the disguise and told her that I was able to get a house. She congratulated me and said she would miss having someone to talk to. I gave her a friendly hug and told her I would visit weekly. By the time I was leaving it was already almost sundown so I had to hurry.

Despite the forest not scaring me to much during the day, I did not want to be in hear at night. What with Manny Roar the manticore, the Cockatrice, and who knew what else. When I got inside my house I noticed that it was unnaturally dark and smirked to myself. The light's turned on and I heard a chorus of "SURPRISE".

After everyone was done saying surprise the pink mare herself came bouncing up to me. When she got to me I put a hoof on her mouth before she could speak and said "Let me guess, you were walking through town when you saw me and then you went *GASP* and rushed off to get this party set up because you've never seen me before and if you've never seen me before then that must mean I'm new because you know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville and if I'm new then that must mean I don't have any friends and that made you so sad so you threw together this party for me and now I have lots and lots of new friends," then after a pause,"no I was not surprised but you made a good effort, and your names are Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy." By the time I was done talking and pointing everyone out her eyes had shrunk to the size of pinpricks and the other girls had their jaws dropped in shock over what I just said.

I took my hoof off her mouth with a smirk, after a few minutes I grew nervous as she just stared at me, by this time the others had snapped out of their shock. I heard Rarity say "I-I think you broke her darling."

Pinkie then rushed up and put her face in mine and asked excitedly "How did you know that, are you psychic!"

"Eh heh-heh," Was my nervous reply. "let's not dwell on that right now, let's get back to the party." I told her nervously with a toothy grin.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" she responded, but not without giving me a look that said we would talk about it later. I asked them to stay after the party was over.

After everyone else left Rarity spoke up. "You asked us to stay, Cake?"

"I don't mean to bother you girls but, do you think you could help me unpack?" I asked them to which they agreed. "Great, just stay out of the rooms labeled Electronics, Memories, Vault, and Pets. At the word 'pets' Fluttershy's eyes lit up.

After I told them that they gave me a bit of a puzzled look. I simply pointed to my bag, that got me even more puzzled looks except from Pinkie. I then opened the flap on my bag and jumped into it. I heard several gasps. "Come on down." I called. With all their extra help I was done unpacking in an hour. After we were done unpacking they all went home. We discussed many thing and I answered Pinkie's question. "I am psychic in a sense." I put my hoof down on answering any questions they had.

In the morning I went to Sugarcube Corner and asked for a job. Mrs. Cake told me that there was a part time position. I accepted the offer. She asked me if I had a specialty to which I told her I was particularly good at decorating and giving sweets great filling/butter cream frosting, I'm pretty good with Fondant too. She was delighted to hear the fondant part as she soon told me that neither she, her husband nor Pinkie were very good at fondant.

After I was done there I went to Rarity's to see If I could help her with her outfits. When I got there I went inside and heard a younger voice call out. "Just a second." After a minute I saw a little white filly walk out of another room.

"Hello there little filly, I'm looking for Rarity do you know where she is?" I asked her, I decided to not freak to many ponies out by interrupting them and guessing what they're going to say, when knowing full well what they were going to say.

"Sure follow me," Sweetie Belle told me. "I'm Sweetie Belle by the way, what's your name?" Sweetie asked as she led me to what I presumed to be Rarity's work/inspiration room.

"My name's Cake Filling, Do you live here Sweetie Belle?" I asked the little marshmallow filly.

"Yep, Rarity's my big sister." She replied with a happy squeak. When we got to Rarity's workroom Sweetie called out. "Rarity, there's somepony here to see you." After she said that the door was surrounded by a wavy light blue aura and opened.

"Who is it?" she asked the filly.

"He said his name was Cake Filling," Sweetie responded.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment." Rarity told the little white filly.

"Actually Rarity, Sweetie Belle brought me up." I told the marshmallow mare. She froze and rushed out off the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Cake, how wonderful of you to stop by, did you need something?" She asked me, though she seemed a bit nervous.

"I could come back later if this is a bad time." I said to her as I turned to leave.

"NO, I-I I mean it's not a bat t-time at all." She told me, but I wasn't convinced, though I stayed anyway. "Now what did you need?"

"I wanted to ask if you were looking for hired help?" After I told her the reason for my appearance she brightened up.

"Oh, how wonderful of you to ask, Cake!" Rarity exclaimed and led me back downstairs. "Do you have any experience with sewing?" She asked as she led me to her storage room.

"Minimal with sewing, but I am very good at the color aspect." I told her. "I took a home ec class in school that taught me the basics, I was able to pick out the best color combination in that class as well as all my art classes."

"Wonderful, so all I have to do is teach you how to follow the sewing patterns." She said to herself. As we continued talking about this stuff and my past I thought to myself 'today was a good day'.


	2. The return

**I don't own MLP**

 _ **The** **Return of Hokey Smoke er Queen Meanie I mean Black Snooty**_

It was the day before the Summer Sun Celebration, and I knew that Twilight would be here later today. I was asked by the mayor to help with the food and decorations. I decided that I would help Applejack until Twilight got here then I would accompany her until we got to town hall. While I was waiting for Twilight I was baking some apple sweets for the celebration. I then heard Applejack shout "SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY" I trotted out with all of the Apple clan and a few small cakes balanced on my back and a few more in my magic since I needed a taste tester and since I knew that they would stay, I decided to bring them out for spike to taste. When I got there Applejack was just finishing her introductions.

"GASP...Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith-up and at em' Granny Smith we got guests," Applejack called out her last three family members, two of which were holding something. Applebloom was carrying a cake I asked her to bring out a couple of minutes ago, while Big Mac was holding a Granny Smith(apple) in his hoof.

"Eh, what's that, soup's on." Said Granny Smith as she woke up from her nap and joined us at the table.

"and last here is a good friend o' mine Cake Fillin', why, I'd say yer already part of the family." She said my name as I smiled at Twilight and Spike. Twilight just spat out the apple Applejack had shoved in her mouth.

"Oh-kay," Twilight said in a nervous manner while I discreetly gave Applebloom her cue. "I can see the food situation has been handled, so we'll be on our way." When she went to leave she found that her path was blocked by Applebloom.

"Aren't you gonna stay fer brunch?" Applebloom asked with the cutest, saddest face she could muster."

Twilight tried to resist her cuteness, "Sorry but we have an awful lot to do." Everyone gave a disappointed "awww" which made Twilight relent "ugh...fine." Everypony cheered. When Applebloom walked away I pulled her aside "Well done AB very convincing, here's that cake I promised you." I said as I gave her a single serving cake.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." was her reply as she started to eat the cake. When they were about to leave I stopped them and asked if they wanted me to be their guide. Twilight was about to say no when Spike interrupted her and said yes like I was counting on. As we were getting to where Rainbow Dash was, the affects of brunch caught up to Twilight.

"Foods all taken care of, your apple cream cake was amazing Cake Filling, next is the weather." Spike said to Twilight and I.

"Thanks Spike, good thing I made two, I didn't think you would eat all of the first one." I thanked, then added with a teasing tone.

"Ugh, I ate to much pie." Twilight groaned while looking a little green.

"There's supposed to be a pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said as I stopped him just before the mud puddle.

"Well she's not doing a very good job, is she." Twilight said after looking up and stopping in front of the mud puddle.

"Uh, Twilight you might want to-" To late. A cyan blur slammed into Twilight and sent her into the mud puddle.

Rainbow just sheepishly laughed "Uh, 'scuse me?" she just continued to laugh sheepishly. Twilight just gave her a glare. "Uh, lemme help you," said Rainbow as she flew off to get a rain cloud, she jumped on it several times emptying its contents onto the lavender mare. "oops, uh guess I overdid it," Twilight continued to glare. "um, uh, how about this, my very own patented Rain-Blow dry, no no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." Rainbow said as she landed on a bridge rail with her eyes closed, not yet seeing what she did to Twilight's mane.

When she opened her eyes she snorted then burst out laughing. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah."

Spike did the same. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

I tried to hold it in, but I didn't last much longer then Spike. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"'Sigh'...let me guess you're Rainbow Dash?" Twilight questioned annoyed with our laughter.

Rainbow Dash shot up knocking both Spike and I away.

"Gah"

"Woah"

"The one and only." Rainbow Dash answered with cockiness. "Why, you heard a me?" She asked eagerly bouncing up and down with a smile on her face.

"Nope, I heard that you were supposed to be keeping the skies clear." Twilight retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap," Rainbow waved her off as she flew up to recline on a cloud "I'll do it in a jiffy, just as I soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing, for what?" Twilight questioned her

" _The Wonderbolts_!" Rainbow exclaimed as she pointed to a poster with said ponies on it, "they're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff.

" _The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked with a smirk

"Yep" Rainbow replied with a smile

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight continued

"That's them." Rainbow Dash answered still not seeing where this was going.

"Oh please, they'd never accept a pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for one measly day" was Twilight's taunt.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Prove it." Twilight challenged.

Rainbow's eyes widened for a second before she took off and did a bunch of maneuvers before landing back on the same bridge rail. "Loop-de-loop around and wham! wha'd I say, Ten. Seconds. Flat."

Twilight and Spike just stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Spike stopped staring and started messing with Twilight's mane again. Rainbow was just laughing at their faces.

"You should see the looks on your faces. Haha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, I can't wait to hang out some more, see ya later Cake Filling." Rainbow then dashed away.

"Wow, she's amazing." Spike said to Twilight. He then looked at her mane and tried to stifle his laughter as he played with it again.

"Augh." Twilight groaned to herself with an eye roll as she started walking towards town hall.

"Hey wait, it's kinda pretty once you get used too it." said Spike trying to do damage control.

"If you live for disco maybe." was my reply. We then headed for town hall, where I would leave them until the party. When we got inside they looked around for a moment before Spike checked the box while I went and started setting up small tables for the food.

"Decorations, _beautiful_." I heard Spike say the second word with a breathless tone to it.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick, I'll be in the library in no time, beautiful indeed." Was Twilight's response, either ignoring the tone of Spike's voice or thinking he meant the decorations.

"Not the decor, _her_." Twilight then saw Rarity finishing her part of the task.

Rarity, having not noticed them was sorting through the ribbons with her magic. "No, No, No, Oh! goodness no."

"How are my spines, are they straight?" Spike asked with heart shaped eyes while holding his tail. Twilight just rolled her eyes with a fond smile while walking towards Rarity.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight was interrupted by Rarity who looked at her out of the corner of her eye, not seeing her mane.

"Just a moment please, I'm 'in the zone' as it were." She told Twilight while continuing to look through the ribbons. "Oh, yes, sparkles always does the trick, does it not? Why Rarity you are a talent," Rarity said while tying a red ribbon around a beam, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed that the sparkles disappeared when she stopped using her magic, "Now, um, how can I help you-AAH-HA-HA!" Rarity screamed when she looked at Twilight as some brass instrument played an alarming tune.

"Oh, my stars, darling! whatever happened to your coiffure!" Rarity asked in alarm as I was trying not to laugh at her reaction.

Twilight just looked confused for a second before she asks, "Oh, you mean, my mane? Well it's a long story." Twilight answered as she tried to steer the conversation away from herself.

"I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair." Twilight said not realizing what she said to be a poor choice of words.

Rarity just gave her a shocked look, "Out of my hair?! What about your hair?!" She then walked over to Twilight and started pushing her out of the building.

"Wait. Where are we going? Help!" Twilight called while I was getting the last table set up, Spike just followed the two in the air using his tail as a propeller with a love-struck look on his face.

When I got to the boutique I saw Rarity trying to force Twilight into a green dress that looked like the ponified version of Lady Liberty. When she got it on Twilight and her mane done up she had her stand in front of the full length mirror. She then declared the dress "Too green."

Next was a yellow blouse with a yellow frilled mini-skirt and a yellow sunhat, the blouse and hat were decorated with one light green leaf, a light purple, light pink and a light pinkish orange flower, the hat also had an orange and white star shaped flower on it. Twilight's mane was in a wavy style on one side of her face, but when she stood in front of the mirror Rarity said it was "Too yellow."

Next was a dark, moderate, and light red wavy dress and skirt with a light, moderate, and dark yellow-orange saddle and sleeves. Her mane style made her look like she was from the 80's or 90's and from the look on Twilight's face she was shocked and was wanting to leave. Rarity then declared this dress "Too poofy."

The fourth dress Rarity had Twilight try on was bright blue, white polka-dotted dress with nearly white, blue sleeves, boots, and fluff outlining a baby blue saddle, and a pink frilly necktie and band across her stomach. Her mane was the same accept at the end where it was frizzy, Twilight just had a bored look as I tried to stifle a laugh at her mane and Rarity said "Not poofy enough!"

Then Rarity had her try on a really old outfit that consisted of a hot pink main outfit that had a light yellow frill with light pink dots on the frilly part of the saddle, the same frill worked as her neckline, on her chest was a white piece of cloth with a criss-cross pattern and her stomach band and cloth covering her fore-hooves was a light and dark gold respectively. Then instead of doing up Twilight's mane she just put a wig on her head that was light pink depicting a purple flower with a yellow center and a yellow flower with a purple center, then there was a sort of crown piece that was dark and light yellow with a red heart in the middle.

The hair part of the wig looked more like white chocolate shavings though the the hanging part of the wig just looked like marshmallows expertly stuck together, and Rarity even went so far as to draw a beauty mark on Twilight's right cheek. Twilight stared as Rarity said "Too frilly."

Next was an outfit that looked like it was from an 80's or 90's workout video. Twilight had an orange scrunchie at the base of her tail, blue pants with a yellow streak on the side, a wavy orange shirt, a light and dark blue saddle with a bright yellow stomach band then the light blue and yellow headband. Then Twilight's mane, the less said the better. She just looked sad and annoyed as Rarity said "Too...shiny."

The last outfit Twilight tried on was a simple yet elegant piece that was basically only a saddle. It was white and a light blue with different Emerald and Pearls, the waistband was also a light blue, though the bands that tighten the piece were floating in Rarity's magic for the moment. She also had on a pearl hoof bracelet "Now go on, my dear, you were telling me where you're from." Rarity reminded Twilight as she brought the bands over to herself and started to pull on them with her mouth to tighten them.

"I've...nngh...been sent...from Canterlot...to-" Twilight wheezed out as Rarity was now standing on her back to try and tighten the saddle some more.

"HUH?!" Rarity exclaimed with a gasp, " _Canterlot?!_ Oh, I am so envious, the glamour the sophistication, I've always dreamed of living there." said Rarity as three different sparkle screens showed up behind her. "I can't wait to hear all about it, we are going to be the best of friends, you and I." said Rarity as she went up to Twilight who looked a bit panicked. "Emeralds?! what was I thinking, let me get you some rubies." Rarity then trotted off to get said jewel.

"Quick! before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran out the door Spike levitating behind her.

"Twilight, Fluttershy should be in the park." I yelled after her. Then Rarity came back holding the rubies in her magic.

"Now, you will look absolutely magnificent in these." I heard Rarity say, then she saw that I was the only pony in the room. "Cake Filling, where did Twilight go?"

"She went to go see Fluttershy for the Music." I told Rarity. "With how much Fluttershy will talk when she sees Spike, Twilight will get to her party around Sunset, which appears to be in forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Ah, yes, Pinkie was by earlier and told me to be at the library." Rarity told me. "How about we check on the decorations to make sure we didn't miss anything, and then head to the party?" She suggested to me.

I agreed, so we set off for town hall where we put the table cloths on the tables which took about twenty minutes to get there and five to set the cloths up. We then started on our way to the library, which took another ten minutes.

When we got there the lights where still off so Twilight wasn't here yet, good. We then walked in, Rarity went to find a place to hide and chat for a little bit while I was the look out so I could let everypony know when Twilight was coming, and to let Fluttershy in. We only had to wait five minutes before I saw them walking from the opposite direction Rarity and I got here from.

"Everypony, hide, Twilight's almost here." I called in a whisper yell. I heard a scramble of hooves as everyone tried to hide. I cracked open the window so I could listen in to know when to let Fluttershy in.

"Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawence." I heard Twilight say.

"Oh, you poor thing, we simply must get you to bed." Fluttershy said to Spike as she scooped him up and tried to enter the library.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that." said Twilight as she intercepted her and pushed her back outside, "Well, g'night!" Twilight then slammed the door in Fluttershy's face.

"Fluttershy!" I whisper yelled to get her attention. She looked up to where I was as I motioned for her to come here. When she flew up to the window I stepped aside to let her in.

The balcony we were on was a great hiding spot. When I closed the window I heard Twilight ask "Now, where are the lights?" That was our cue as we all said "SURPRISE" and a party horn sounded.

"Surprise! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised, were you, were you, Huh, huh, huh." The pink pony asked as she got into Twilight's face.

"Very surprised, libraries are supposed to be quite." She responded with a bit of a snark.

"Well that's silly, I mean what kind of welcome party would this be I it were quiet, I mean duh, boring." Twilight just shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Ya see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all 'hello' and I was 'GASP', remember?"

Twilight was just walking over to a table for a drink trying to ignore Pinkie Pie. "Ya see, I had never seen you before, and if I had never seen you before then that means you're new, cause I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville," Twilight just groaned as she got to the snack table, "and if you're new then you hadn't met anyone yet, and if you hadn't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends, then that must mean you're lonely and that just made me so sad," Twilight was ignoring her as she continued to pour herself a glass of what she thought was juice. "and then I had an idea, and that's why I went 'GASP'," Twilight put a straw in her cup as she started to take a long drink, "I should throw a spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville. See, and now you have lots and lots of friends." When she said that last part we all jumped beside Pinkie.

Twilight's eyes shot open as she turned around and had a red face with her cheeks puffed out as a kettle whistle was heard. Applejack noticed her face and asked, "Are you all right, sugar cube?" Twilight then jumped up as her mane and tail were on fire and a station whistle sounded.

All the girls were shocked but Pinkie as I stifled a laugh. "Aww, she's so happy she's crying." Pinkie said with a smile. Twilight went up to her room for the rest of the night. Spike then looked at the bottle that Twilight got her drink from, "Hot Sauce." Pinkie then tipped the bottle in Spike's claw on a cupcake then ate it in one bite. "What? It's good." Pinkie said as we all gave her a look. I also made a mental note to try that later.

As Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie went to do their own thing I decided to talk to AJ and Rainbow.

"So where are Applebloom and Scootaloo?" I asked the two mares.

"Applebloom is at home with Granny and Big Mac so she can be up for the sunrise." AJ told me.

"And Scootaloo is with Holiday and Lofty for the same reason." Was Rainbow's response. After we talked some more about them we all went to do our own thing. I spent most of my time talking to Rarity.

She, Rainbow, Fluttershy, AJ, and I left at four thirty to pick up the not-yet-formed CMC, though Fluttershy left to get her bird choir ready and I went with AJ to get the food. Everypony else left at five to head to town hall. After everything was set up a few ponies came to get a cupcake or piece of cake.

It was a few minutes before the Mayor was due to give her introductory speech for Celestia. All the pegasi were in the air so the earth ponies and unicorns had more room, but it was still jam packed. Spike was standing on Twilight's back so he could see.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited, well except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went 'GASP', but, I mean, really, who can top that?" Pinkie then stopped talking as Fluttershy did the Mayor's intro tune with her birds.

A spotlight then shown down on Mayor Mare. "Fillies and Gentlecolt, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare announced. Everypony but Twilight, Spike, and I cheered.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year," continued the mayor as Twilight gave a worried look at the moon. "And now, it it my great honor to introduce you to the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The mayor built up anticipation while Twilight gave the moon an even more worried look.

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds.

"...Princess Celestia!" The mayor shouted excitedly while Fluttershy's birds played Celestia's intro and Rarity opened the curtains to reveal...nothing.

"Huh?" Rarity asked in shock.

"This can't be good." I heard Twilight say while Pinkie looked at her curiously.

The mayor tried to do damage control, "Remain clam, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." The mayor said worriedly.

Pinkie not sensing the growing weariness, thought this was a game "OOH,OOH, I love guessing games. Is she hiding?"

Rarity then came trotting back after going to search for the princess. "She's gone!" This statement caused the entire crowd to gasp.

Pinkie still thinking this was a game, "Ooh, she's good-AAH" She then screamed as a blue and violet mist rose from the balcony. Another all crowd gasp as Twilight crouched and I heard her mutter an 'oh no'.

The mist then split down the middle and spread apart to reveal a midnight alicorn with the same mist as her mane and tail clad in light blue battle armor. Twilight then whimpered 'Nightmare Moon', causing spike to faint.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." She said the last part with a sneer as she looked around the room with her teal cat-like eyes. Causing for Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo to cower and huddle together despite not knowing each other.

"What did you do with our princess?!" demanded Rainbow Dash as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon, though AJ fought to hold her back.

"Woah there, nelly." Applejack said to Rainbow, though her words were muffled because she had to hold Rainbow back with her tail.

After a short amused evil laugh Nightmare responded. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" She asked with a more serious demeanor.

Pinkie still not recognizing the gravity of the situation. "OOH,OOH, more guessing games. "Um, Hokey Smokes, How about Queen Meanie, NO, Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie's game was cut short as Applejack shoved a cupcake in her mouth. She just smiled sheepishly while still holding Dash's tail with her mouth.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years," No crown on your head, "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" What signs, the only possible ones I can think of is that stone horse head bust turning into your head after looking through glass and that repeated line about the stars.

"I did, and I know who you are, you're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!" Said Twilight boldly while standing next to myself and a still unconscious spike, causing a third all crowd gasp.

"Well, Well, Well. Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." She said with an expectant look on her face.

"You're here to-to." Twilight tried to say but she clammed up.

Then against my better judgement I spoke up. "You're here to bring everlasting night," but I didn't stop here, "but Twilight was wrong, you aren't Nightmare Moon are you? No, that's just the darkness in you, isn't it, _Princess Luna_." The last statement caused a fourth crowd gasp though Nightmare Moon just looked surprised.

"Hmm, you seem well informed, perhaps you will be useful." Then another short evil laugh. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last, from this moment forth, the night, will last, forever!" She said with another evil laugh as her mane and tail swirled around her.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **I will be posting these in episode order and if you have questions please PM me instead of the reviews, the same with complaints.**


	3. But that's not canon!

**_BUT THAT'S NOT CANON!_**

Nightmare Moon just _continued_ her evil laugh. Mayor Mare then addressed the three pegasi guards, "Seize her, only she knows where the princess is!" The guards took off and were flying towards her when she finally took notice.

"Stand back, you fools!" She yelled as her eyes glowed white causing lightning to flash and strike the guards while she started her evil laughing again. She then turned back into mist and fled through the doors causing a panic. As she was fleeing AJ lost her grip on Rainbow's tail with a snap. Rainbow Dash then flew up and out of a window looking in the direction she fled. "Come back here! Nighttime...forever?"

She then saw Twilight racing out of town hall towards the library with me chasing her. "Where's she going?"

I waited in the lobby for Twilight to come back down to search for _The_ _Elements_ _of_ _Harmony:_ _A_ _Reference_ _Guide_. "Elements, Elements, Elements, ugh. How can I stop Nightmare Moon without The Elements of Harmony?"

Rainbow Dash then got into her face. "And just what are The Elements of Harmony. And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy-woah!" RD had been pushing Twilight back against a wall until Applejack pulled her back with her tail.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure know what's goin' on, don't'cha Twilight?" Twilight seeing that she was cornered quite literally and figuratively told the girls what she knew.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called The Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her." At this point Pinkie walked away and I joined her as Twilight looked up at the moon. "But, I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

Pinkie and I then found the book and read it's title, " _The_ _Elements_ _of_ _Harmony_ : _A_ _Reference_ _Guide_." Immediately after we said that I pulled Pinkie out of the way as Twilight rushed towards us.

"How did you find that?!" Twilight said as, despite my efforts, she still knocked us away.

"It was under '' _EE-EEEE_ " Pinkie replied in a sing song voice as she hopped away unfazed, though I was dizzy and almost lost my disguise.

"Oh," was Twilight's embarrassed response as she pulled the book out with her magic, _"There are six elements but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty the sixth is a complete mystery." As she was reading I saw Nightmare Moon just outside the window. "It is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now The Everfree Forrest."_

This caused the other five mares to gasp. Then Fluttershy noticed something "Wait, Twilight, what's that?" she said pointing her hoof at a part of the book.

"Hmm? It looks to of been added to the book. It says, _'Legend also tells of a strange seventh element that's name has been lost to time but is an element unlike any of the others and that no one has been able to wield it not even the Princess'_." When I heard her say this I rushed over.

"What, b-but that not supposed to be there! That's not even supposed to exist. This has to be some kind of mistake, this-this can't be! Did-did I change something?!" As I continued my rant completely unaware of the girls, who were growing increasingly worried over me.

The girls started talking to try and figure out a way to help me calm down. "What's gotten in to him d'you suppose?" They all came up blank for a second before Rarity had an idea.

"Wait, girls remember when we were helping him move in?" They nodded not seeing where she was going with this. "When he answered Pinkie's question about him being psychic, he said he was in a sense." Twilight just gave a snort of disbelief.

"Yeah, but he said he wouldn't answer any of our questions." Rainbow pointed out.

"I know, but when we were working on a outfit for a client we got to talking and he elaborated more on his ability. He said that he can see certain events happening to certain ponies and that they were all set in stone." Fluttershy then picked up on my thinking.

"Then this must be one of those events, that must be how he knew about Nightmare Moon and how she was once called Princess Luna." Rarity nodded.

"Ok, that's good info and all but we still need to snap him out of it before he has a complete mental breakdown." Rainbow reminded them of my current state.

Pinkie thought for a moment before she then reached a hoof into her mane and pulled out a bugle, she then walked over to me and blew it in my ear. "GAH, PINKIE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled as I was mad and my ears were ringing so I couldn't exactly hear myself.

"It was to stop you from having a complete metal break down, darling." I just gave Rarity a look.

"It was to stop you from freaking out about there being a seventh Element of Harmony." Rainbow elaborated a bit more.

"Oh, well we should probably get going to the castle." Was my short response. On our way there Rarity lagged behind to talk to me.

"Are you alright Cake, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Not really Rarity, there is a seventh Element of Harmony and neither of the princess' wielded it, but that note wasn't supposed to exist and no one is supposed to know about it." I told her. She gave me a concerned look. By this time we had reached the path entrance to The Everfree Forrest, and some creepy theremin music was heard.

We all looked at it warily. Then Pinkie, being her ever energetic self exclaimed, "WHEE! Let's go!"

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight interjected.

"No can do, sugar cube." Applejack shot down her request, "We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Twilight made a face at the word friend. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." AJ added as we all agreed while trotting into the forest, though mine was half-hearted as I was still lost in my thoughts.

"Especially if there are candy apples in there." Said Pinkie when Twilight gave her a look, "What? Those things are good." Pinkie said as she trotted into the forest with Twilight following at a slow walk.

After awhile we got in to a single file line with Twilight in front, Rarity after her, I'm third, AJ fourth, then Fluttershy, next was Pinkie and Rainbow was last. Fluttershy then asked timidly, "So none of you have been in here before?"

"Oh, h-heavens no. Just look at it. It's dreadful!" Was Rarity's nervous response.

"And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack added as Nightmare Moon, in her mist form, seeped in to the cliff-side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" was Twilight's nervous response.

"Nopony knows, ya know why?" Rainbow Dash said with an eerie voice while coming out of the shadows in front of Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and I, causing us to get scared.

Applejack got after Rainbow Dash "Rainbow, quite it."

Rainbow Dash just ignored her and kept talking. "Cause everypony who's ever come in, has never. Come. _OUT!_ " When she yelled 'out' the cliff face fell from the rest of the ledge, with Nightmare Moon rushing out of the cliff to watch and hide.

"Fluttershy, quick!" Rainbow yelled as she dove down to catch Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she went to catch Rarity. While they where catching up to us we were all screaming in fear as we slid down the cliff face. Rarity, Pinkie, and I had landed on our hooves and were trying to stop while Twilight and Applejack had landed on their backs and were just sliding down. The two pegasi were able to catch the unicorn and earth pony.

AJ was able to grab on to a root hanging out of cliff side and I was able to change my fore-hooves in to talons, I had learned that if what I was changing wasn't too big on my form then instead of green fire I just glowed green for a second, though Twilight wasn't as lucky as she went down to the edge of the cliff.

Applejack and I saw this and went down to her while AJ called "Hold on, we're a comin'." When we got to Twilight we each took a hoof to hold onto, me changing one talon back to a hoof.

"Applejack, Cake Filling, what do I do?" Twilight asked us in panic. We both heard the slight sound of wing beats and looked up.

"Let go." AJ said simply and I nodded.

"Are you two _CRAZY?!_ " Twilight asked in shock.

"No we ain't." Applejack told her.

"We promise you'll be safe, Twilight." I added to try and reassure her.

"That's not true!" Twilight yelled.

"Now you listen here, what we're tellin' you is the _Honest Truth_. AJ told her in a stern but not unkind voice.

"Let go and you'll be safe." I finally reassured her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA-" Twilight's screams abruptly stopped as she was caught by a smiling Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. _"Phew"_ Twilight then dropped a little, "Waah"

"Sorry girls, I'm not used to carrying more then a bunny or two." Fluttershy apologized. Applejack and I were able to find a series of ledges and were able to hop down them to the ground.

None of us saw Nightmare Moon, as her mist form, speed into the distance or the roar of the manticore.

By the time we got to Manny Roar the manticore, Rainbow Dash was still bragging. "...And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe, me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and wham, caught you right in the nick a time.

"Yes Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-'gasp'!" Twilight stopped when she saw a giant shadow, "A manticore! We gotta get past it." She said determinedly as Manny roared though Fluttershy and I looked worried. Though I remember this part of the episode, I had read up on maticores when I got here and learned that unless it was scared, hurt, or hunting manticores generally never attacked unless provoked.

Manny attacked first with a swipe at Rarity, but she dodged and returned a well placed buck to the nose, "HA! Take that you ruffian." Manny just replied with a roar to her face making her mane a tangled mess. "My hair!" Manny then growled, "oo, ah!" Rarity then ran away, a small dust cloud behind her.

Fluttershy gave a feeble "wait." I tried to help get their attention with a slightly louder "guys." but this was one of the instances where no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my voice to be heard.

Manny was chasing Rarity but then felt a tug, which was Applejack landing on his neck. He then started to buck to get her off his back. "Yee-ha, get along little doggie!"

Fluttershy and I tried again. "Wait."

"Guys." we were still not loud enough.

Manny finally managed to get Applejack of his head, "Woah, all yours partner." AJ said as she passed Rainbow Dash in the air.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow told her with a salute. Flying past us we tried again.

"Wait!"

"Guys!"

Rainbow Dash then flew around Manny, creating a rainbow cyclone. Manny, with excellent timing, hit Rainbow with his tail, flinging her away. "WOA-OAH."

"Rainbow!" Twilight called out. Rainbow landed in font of Twilight and Applejack. Twilight narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. Manny's response was pawing the dirt while snorting. The girls, bar Fluttershy, did the same and charged, though Pinkie was bouncing like normal.

Fluttershy and I jumped in between the girls and manticore and yelled, " _WAAAAAIT_!" They stopped, the girls with shocked looks Manny with a curious one. Fluttershy and I turned around and slowly walked over to Manny.

When we reached him he raised his paw to attack, the girls closed their eyes and put a fore-hoof over their faces. "Shhh, it's okay." Fluttershy said calmly, while nuzzling his left paw. The girls opened their eyes.

After looking at his left paw Manny showed it to us "Aww, you poor, poor, little kitty, you were just scared." I said as I took out some bandages.

"Little?" Rainbow questioned.

"Now this might hurt for juuuust a second." Fluttershy said softly as she grabbed the thorn with her teeth and swiftly pulled it out. Manny picked her up and roared in her face.

"Fluttershy!" the girls yelled. Though a second later Manny was licking her mane and purring.

"oh, you're just a little ol' baby kitty aren't you, yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said giggling as the girls trotted past. When she was put down her mane was slicked back like when she becomes the ' _Saddle Ranger_ '. I then walked up to him and asked him to show me his paw. When he did I wrapped the bandages around his paw a few times. He then gave me a single lick and did the headbutt rub and purred.

When I walked away Twilight and Fluttershy were waiting for me. "How did you two know about the thorn?"

"We didn't." I told her.

"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little _Kindness_." Fluttershy added. A few minutes later we were back on our long trek through the forest.

"Ugh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." The canopy of trees got a lot thicker at once. "Well, I didn't mean that literally." Rarity muttered.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight said as Nightmare Moon, still as a mist, slithered through our legs. After Twilight said that we all started bumping into each other, and because it was so dark none of us saw Nightmare Moon seep into the trees.

AJ then stepped in something, "Oh, wait, I think ah stepped in somethin'." Fluttershy then gave a shriek. "It's just mud," Applejack said while looking behind her and walking forward. She then looked in front of her to see a tree with a scary face heavily covered in shadows. "Gyaiha." AJ screamed as she jumped back to the girls.

The girls then looked around and started screaming. They then heard Pinkie and I laughing. "Huh?" They collectively asked.

"He-hey Pinkie, look." I said laughing while I put my head in the 'mouth' of a tree and stuck my tongue out.

Pinkie looked after making a series of faces at a tree and we started laughing harder.

"What are you two doing? Run!" Twilight yelled scared.

"Oh, girls don't you see?" Pinkie asked as some music filled the air.

 _"When I was a little filly and the sun was going dow-ow-own."_

"Tell me she not." Twilight said in disbelief.

 _"The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frow-ow-own."_

"She is." Rarity answered.

 _"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at a~ll."_

Pinkie sang as she bounced around.

"Then what is?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie got in her face.

 _"She said 'Pinkie ya gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fea-ears, you'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappe~ar'_.

Ha. Ha. Ha." When she did a fake laugh the face on the tree went away.

At this point the girls gasped at what they saw and I felt compelled to join in on Pinkie's song, and I did.

 _"So~, giggle at the ghostly,_

 _guffa at the grossl~y,_

 _crack up at the creepy,_

 _woop it up with the weep~y_ _,_

 _chortle at the cooky,_

 _snortle at spook~y,_

and tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he think he can scare you then he's got another thing coming as the very idea of such a thing makes you wanna, hahahahehehe, _laaaaaaaaaugh."_

The girls fell in a circle laughing while I was leaning against a tree laughing.

Pinkie was still bouncing away as we all followed laughing. Pinkie then stopped causing all of us to crash into each other. We all peeked out from behind Pinkie at a raging river, we then heard some very exaggerated crying like what Rarity would do, but it was male.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hoo, what a world, what a world!" Cried the sea serpent know as Steven Magnet.

"Excuse me, sir, why are you crying?" Twilight asked, clearly missing the evident.

"Well, I don't know, I was just sitting here minding my own biusness when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke _whisked_ passed me and tore most of my beloved mooustach clean off, and now, I look simply horrid!" Steven exclaimed as he fell back into the water with a large splash, getting us all wet.

"Oh, gimme a break." Rainbow complained.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" AJ asked.

"Why of course it is, how can you be so insensitive?" Rarity questioned.

"Yeah, how would you like it if some random pony cut off your mane or tail and you had to go all around town?" I asked the two mares who looked away.

"Er, point taken" Rainbow said while looking away. Rarity and I walked up to him.

"Oh, just look at him," Rarity said with a babying voice, "such lovely luminescent scales,"

"I know." Steven said with a sniff.

"And your expertly coiffed mane," I added.

"Oh, I know, I know." He said relishing in the praise we were giving him.

"Your fabulous manicure," Rarity continued.

"It's so true." Steven said, continuing to relish.

"All ruined without your beautiful mooustache." Rarity said, popping his bubble.

"It's true, I'm hideous!" He cried throwing his arms over his face.

"I simply can not let a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity with narrowed eyes as she bit down and yanked one of Steven's scales of his body.

"OW-HOW, what did you do that for?" Asked Steven.

"Rarity, what are you-" Twilight was cut off as the sound of tearing was heard. Steven then fainted back into the river, but without the splash. Rarity then through away the scale and used her magic to lift her tail and attach it to Steven's face.

"OOO-HOO-HOO-HA-HA-HOO, my mooustach, how wonderful!"

"You look smashing, though I am sorry I couldn't do any thing about the other half." Rarity apologized, though I went unnoticed as I went to get the scale.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail!" Twilight exclaimed as she walked up to the marshmallow mare.

"Oh, it's fine my dear, short tails are in this season, and besides, it'll...grow back." Rarity said to reassure Twilight and herself.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow muttered.

"I could still very easily give you a buzz cut Rainbow Dash!" I said from behind her after getting back from cutting and regrowing my own tail.

"Gahh!" Rainbow screamed

I then walked up to Steven and put my tail, which I had turned orange before cutting, on the other part of his mustache.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you!" He shouted then Twilight noticed something.

"We can cross now, let's go-wahh!" Twilight started to cross but yelped when Steven raised a part of his body for Twilight to stand on.

"Allow me." He said as he dove down and rose other parts of his body making humps to go across the river on.

It only took us a few minutes to reach the rope bridge before the castle. "There it is! The ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!" Twilight then took off running towards the ruins not seeing the bridge or that it was hanging down.

"Twilight, wait fer us." Applejack called with a happy tone.

I called out too, but mine was more of a worried yell, "Twilight, wait!"

"We're almost there-woah!" Twilight exclaimed as she dangled over the side of the ledge.

Rainbow then pulled her back and asked with a teasing tone, "What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" We all gathered at the cliff for a second.

"Now what?" Pinkie asked in a kind of despaired voice that carried an echo.

"Duh," Rainbow answered with a flutter of her wings.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said.

Rainbow then flew down and grabbed the other end of the bridge in her mouth and flew towards the other side. She had tied one rope when she heard a voice. "Rai~nbo~w."

"Who's there?!"

"Rai~nbo~w." The voice said again.

"I ain't scared a you, show your self!"

It was at this point I stopped listening and started to think about how this 'Seventh Element' will come into play. I realized that I was probably the seventh element as I was here and the girls already had their elements chosen by the events happening right now. It was then that I realized that I had taken part in the girls trials, all except Rainbow's.

"Cake," I heard Pinkie ask as she nudged me, "are you all right?"

"Just...thinking." I told her.

I saw that the others were already walking across the bridge. We got to the entrance of the castle and went inside. When we got inside there were indeed six stone spheres instead of five.

"Woah, come on Twilight isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" AJ asked her with a smile.

"The Elements of Harmony, we found them!" Twilight said happily.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went to get the girls elements while I went and got mine. Lifting it up in my magic I brought it to my face to examine it, it was a hexagon shape and each side including the center looked different, but still as one gem. I felt another nudge but it was Fluttershy this time, "Cake, come on, let's give Twilight some space to concentrate." Fluttershy said as we all walked out to the front of the castle, but as I was studying my element I remembered something.

"Twilight!" I yelled as I rushed back into the castle and saw the elements start spinning, I dropped my own element and rushed and tried to push her out of the way but we both ended up getting sucked up instead. When we came to, we were in a tower of the castle with Nightmare Moon standing before us. Twilight just got ready to charge and I followed suit though I had a different plan.

"You're kidding, you're kidding right?" Nightmare Moon asked. Twilight and I just charged, her preparing to teleport and me to transform. When all three of us were about to crash into each other Twilight teleported to the elements and I turned into my alicorn OC, Night Star a midnight stallion with a white mane that had black spots (an inverted night sky), though instead of being the size of a normal stallion I made him the size of Nightmare Moon, and lucky for me Twilight's spell blinded Nightmare Moon during the second that I was surrounded by green flames.

"What?!" She asked in shock as our horns clashed. When I was alone I had changed into this form to practice my magic while flying in case I needed to battle with both a horn and wings, but as a pony, not a changeling.

We blasted each other back and we each charged up a spell, and fired. The resulting collision knocked both of us back as a ringing white noise followed. She was able to catch me off guard and shoot me back against a wall, though my diversion worked. I gave Twilight enough time to think she won and then realize that the spark was figural not literal when she heard the voices of the girls. So when I changed back to Cake Filling I saw Nightmare Moon smash the elements.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you'll never see your princess or you sun. The night. Will last. Forever!" She finished giving another evil laugh, though this one wasn't as cliche. I was still on the floor, the blast from Nightmare Moon took alot out of me as I felt my disgiuse falter a bit, my horn curving slightly, my coat turning a bit darker, and my eyes have a light sheen of blue over them.

We then heard the girls voices. Twilight's eyes went wide and a little glimmer in her eyes told me she had the spark. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that, well you're wrong, cause the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are _right here!_ " As Twilight was explaining how each of the girls represented an element I was struggling to stand and fix my disguise.

When I saw the girls get their necklaces I noticed my element, next to my bag, which I hadn't even noticed that I lost it when I pushed Twilight out of the way, it was cracking and shaking like an egg. When it broke seven gem bits came floating at me, they formed back up into the hexagon shape though each edge was differently colored as was the center. The top was white, the top right was butter yellow, the bottom right was orange, the bottom was lavender, the bottom left was cyan, the top left was pink and the center was black. It also took the form of a necklace on my neck and I felt reinvigorated.

The girls' elements activated and they rose up to form their formation and I was pulled to the front, I felt the rainbow strike me and then shoot out of my element.

"NOO-OOO, AAAAH-HAAAA." Nightmare Moon screamed as the rainbow surrounded her. The girls were basking in the power the elements gave them as Twilight's eyes opened to show them pure white.

Unlike the girls I was set down softly instead of knocked unconscious and lying on the floor. "Oh, my head." Rainbow groaned.

"Everypony, okay?" AJ asked.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rarity said eyeing her tail.

"Why, Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy complemented.

"I know, I'll never part with it again." Rarity said waving her tail around.

"No, your necklace, it looks just like your Cutie Mark." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh," Rarity said looking down and at her flank, "so does yours."

They each were now examining their elements. "Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie said excitedly as she bounced up to Applejack.

"Aww, yeah." Said Rainbow when she saw hers.

"Gee, Twilight, I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey , but I reckon, we really do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack stated, though I was ignoring all of this as I approached the light blue alicorn on the floor.

"Princess Luna?" I said as I nudged her. She woke up with a very confused look on her face and then became very scared. I started calming her down.

Then we all heard a voice say "Indeed you do." When this was said the sun came up and Celestia appeared. The girls gave a deep bow while I gave a small yet respectful bow of my head. Twilight then went up to the ivory alicorn and gave her a hug.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it." Celestia congratulated her.

"But, you told me it was all an old pony tail." Twilight said.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moons return, and I knew it was you who would hold the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well." Celestia said as she made her way over to Luna and I.

"Hide me!" I heard Luna squeak as she jumped behind me shivering in fear.

I comforted her as Celestia approached. "It's alright Princess Luna, your sister just wants to talk." I reassured her softly, as she stopped shivering. I walked a few paces away.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. It is time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister." Celestia said softly but was load enough for the girls to hear.

"Sister?!" Twilight asked softly.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna just looked down with closed eyes for a second, " I'm so sorry, I missed you so much Tia!" After that little heartfelt reunion Celestia noticed what I had around my neck. "And it would seem that you have found the element of Unity."

"Element of Unity?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, that note you found in _'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide'_ was from me." Celestia explained. "The reason it is unlike any other element is because it is every other element. The reason for it being so is that the wielder has every element inside them but they aren't partial to any one Element of Harmony."

"But, why couldn't you wield it? You used them to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon." Twilight asked.

"That I did Twilight but I only wielded three of them, Magic, Kindness, and Generosity. Luna wielded Loyalty, Laughter, and Honesty." Celestia explained to her.

Celestia then offered to teleport us back to Ponyville, the girls accepted though I declined as I wanted to go see Zecora. Though that's not what I told them of course.

After I left and made sure no one was following me to keep me company, I dropped the disguise as it was exhausting to keep it up for so long. When I got to Zecora's hut I knocked and called out to the zebra mare. When she opened the door she greeted me warmly and welcomed me in.

I stayed there for the rest of the day, though, I couldn't help but get the feeling that somepony was watching us. When I was leaving, I gave her a cake I had in my bag as I put my disguise back on and headed for home, the feeling of being watched didn't leave me until I left the forest. I got back home around sun set and when straight to bed.

* * *

 **I want to make it known that I will be doing a chapter for each episode but I will not include myself in every episode, and my goal for posting will be once a week, at least, and that I will be doing the Equeatria girls movies and the MLP movie.**


	4. The Ticket Master

Ticket Master

* * *

When I woke up this morning I was bored, Rarity gave me the day off and I wasn't scheduled to work at Sugarcube Corner today. I was that kind of bored where you don't want to do anything but you still try to find something to do. I decided to explore my bag some more as I had yet to see all of it.

The next episode hasn't happened yet as far as I knew, though it should happen soon if I remember right. I had worked out that each season was four months, give or take a few days. Each episode should be nineteen days to three weeks apart, the exception being the two parters and season three.

When I was looking through a room that was only labeled 'Extras' I found a blueprint of my house. I also found a note with a small key taped to the note, next to it that said, _'behind the bookcase you will find a staircase leadind down to a landing with three doors, each door will have a room which you may use as needed.'_

When I went to go investigate, I found a small key hole in the side of the bookcase. I put the key in and turned it, I heard a click and pulled the bookcase open like a door. I saw a well lit staircase leading down to a landing with three doors on the landing.

When I went to the first one I saw a few windows where the wall met the ceiling, I decided that this would be my Pet Room. No later had I thought that did it change into a suitable place for all my cats and dogs, with a plauke on the outside of the door labeled 'Pet Room'.

I then went to the second room and saw that while there were no windows it was still well light and decided that this would be the room were I kept all of my electronics. Then like the first room it changed to suit my needs with plenty of space, outlets, and tables. It also had a plaque on the outside labeled 'Game Room'.

The last room I already had decided was going to be the library, when I got to the door it already had a plaque that said 'Library'. When I looked inside it had bookshelves already along the wall with a cozy sitting area in the corner.

I started to feel hungry, but I didn't feel like cooking, so I decided to go to Sugarcube Corner. While I was walking out of my house I saw Rarity heading in the same direction. "Hey Rarity," I said as I walked up to the mare.

"Hello, Cake Filling, how are you?" The marshmallow mare asked.

"I'm fine Rarity, just on my way to Sugarcube Corner for a bite to eat." I told her. We then rounded a corner and saw Spike. I then heard Rarity gasp.

"Are these what I think they are?" I heard Rarity ask the dragon.

"Yes, Yes , Yes, Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Pinkie told us.

I realized that the third episode was happening today and tuned them out while I was thinking. I knew that we would all get tickets at the end of the day but then I had a thought, I couldn't let them know when an episode was happening so I would have to play along. I then started listening again for when I could ask for the extra ticket.

"Gee, Fluttershy, is sounds beautiful." I heard Twilight say.

"Twilight, you haven't given the extra ticket to anypony else have you, because I was wondering if I could have it. I would really like to see Princess Luna again, I understand what it's like being in someplace different than normal, then coming back to new surrounding is tough on anypony." I asked, though it was to avoid suspicion, that is what I wanted to do at the Gala, because like Fluttershy I didn't really want anything to do with the Gala.

"Now wait just minute!" Rainbow Dash yelled while standing on the beam of a house.

"Rainbow dash, were you following me?" Twilight demanded.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, maybe. Look it doesn't matter I couldn't risk a goodie four shoes like you just giving that ticket away to just anypony." Rainbow said as an excuse.

"Now wait just another minute," Applejack said.

"Applejack, were you following me too?" Twilight asked with a frown.

"No, I was followin' _this_ one, to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still tryin' to take ma ticket." AJ said pointing an accusing hoof at Rainbow Dash.

"Your ticket?!" Rainbow Yelled.

"But Twilight's taking me!"Pinkie said. We all then started arguing about the ticket.

"QUIE-E-E-T!" Twilight yelled.

"...and then I said 'oatmeal, are you crazy?!', oh." Pinkie said as she saw us all staring at her.

"Girls, Cake Filling, there's no use in arguing." Twilight told us firmly.

"But, Twi-ili-" Rarity started.

"Eh,this is my decision, and I will make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise," Twilight's stomach let out a growl, "Not to mention hunger." She then waved us off, "Now go on, shoo."

We all walked away grumbling, except me, I was silent but mad like the others. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out," Twilight yelled, then added, "somehow."

I was still hungry but I didn't feel like sweets anymore so I went to the cafe, completely forgetting that's were Twilight went next, though, I ate inside. When I got there I ordered a red and white rose sandwich with a side of hay fries.

When I was done with my fries it had started to rain, I had checked the schedule and it said that while it was to be a heavy rain, it was also supposed to be a short one. I was sulking despite knowing that we would all get tickets. To take my mind off it I decided to work some overtime at the boutique, I had an ensemble to work on anyway.

By the time I had gotten to the boutique I heard Applejack ask, "So, is that a maybe?" I walked around the corner to go inside and heard AJ mutter to herself, "Aw, ponyfeathers, guess I'll just have to try harder," She then walked away with the cart of apple treats.

I went inside to find Rarity picking up the dress that Twilight had thrown off. "Oh, Cake, darling, if you're looking for Twilight, you just missed her." Rarity told me.

"Actually Rarity, I'm here to work on an ensemble to clear my head." I told her while heading down a hall on the first floor to the room Rarity let me use for designs that I was requested to do or personal outfits I worked on. I did mainly stallion and colt designs since Rarity did Mare and Filly designs.

I had an outfit I was working on for Sorin. When he performed at the Summer Sun Celebration I had met him and we had become friends. I worked on the outfit for about an hour before I left the boutique and headed for the market.

When I got there I heard some _'Benny Hill'_ music start to play and saw Twilight and Spike run by while being chased by a bunch of mares. All I had to buy from the market was different kinds of fruit so I could make some frosting and for breakfast. When I was done with the shopping I walked a short distance home and put every thing away. After I was done with that I had another short walk to the library.

When I walked in the door the Benny Hill music stopped. I had just gotten up to the ledge and sat down when Twilight and Spike teleported in, Spike looked a bit toasty.

"Guh, warm me next time you're gonna do that," Spike said with a woozy voice.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick lock the doors!" Twilight said as they both went to closed and lock all the windows and doors. They also turned out all the lights. I then turned on the main light after Twilight and Spike let out a breath of relief.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you, and I can't stand to disappoint any of you. And giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends, and I wanna make you all happy. And I can't, I just can't." Twilight rambled after a scream.

Applejack was the first to approach, "Twilight, sugar, I-I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. If it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise," AJ finished apologizing.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel awful," was Fluttershy's apology.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends," Pinkie Pie apologies.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try and force you the way I did," Rarity continued on with the apologies.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine. I got the ti-icket, I got the ti-icket," Rainbow Dash gloated. She then saw the glares that Spike, Applejack, and Fluttershy were giving her. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts, anyway. I don't need that ticket either," Rainbow corrected herself.

"We all got so gung ho about goin' to the gala, that we couldn't see how un-gung ho we were makin' you," AJ said.

"We're sorry, Twilight," the girls said together.

"Spike, take down a note," Twilight said with a smile.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala," Twilight recited her letter to the princess for Spike.

"What!" all the girls yelled.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't want to go, either," Twilight finished her letter to the princess.

"Twilight, you don't have to do that," AJ tried to dissuade her.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike you can send the letter now," Twilight told the little purple and green drake, who opened the window, inhaled deeply, and blew a small green flame on it, sending the magic smoke to Celestia.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either," Fluttershy said.

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all," Twilight told the girls, who gathered around her for a group hug. Through out this entire encounter I had remained seated on the balcony and watched without saying a word.

Spike then made a face, but started gagging. "Well, wallop my withers, spike. Ain't that just just like a boy. Can't handle the least bit of sentiment." By the time she said this I had gotten to her side and pulled her head down just as spike burped up a response from Princess Celestia.

"A letter from the princess? That was fast," Twilight asked in mild surprise.

Spike then read the response from the princess, "My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Spike then held up seven gold tickets, "Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala," Spike exclaimed.

"Now we can all go!" Twilight said with happiness as the others cheered. Twilight's stomach then rumbled as Rarity walked up to her, "Allow us to treat you to dinner," Rarity told her.

"What a great way to apologize," Rainbow said as we all headed out of the door, a ticket floating over each our heads as we left.

"Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me!" Pinkie yelled after she left. AJ and I were the last two to leave, "How come I didn't get a ticket to the gala," I heard Spike mutter dejectedly.

Applejack and I stopped as we saw a green flash of light behind us as Spike came running out giggling, until he saw us both giving him a knowing look. "I mean, gross! Now I have to go, too." All three of us chuckled as spike sped away.

After dinner I pulled Twilight aside to apologies for earlier today, after she left I told the other girls why I acted like I did, but I wouldn't bother with Twilight until during or after "Feeling Pinkie Keen." The girls understood when I told them I would tell them when I saw something, but not until it already happened. After we were done eating we all went home, me completely putting the three rooms behind the bookcase out of my mind and going to sleep.

* * *

 **AN. I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, but I was trying to do a bunch of different things at once while typing this.**


	5. Applebuck Season

Appleback Season

* * *

Big Mac had hurt himself last week and had asked me to help out. This worked out perfectly with my plan. When the next episode was in three days or less, I would start spending a lot of time with the focus character/place of the episode. Though there were certain episodes like 'Green isn't your color' that I wouldn't partake in, if I could help it.

Right now I was at the orchard in the house, listening to one of Granny's stories. It was about the first Zap Apple harvest. "...And then, right before our very eyes, the Zap Apples disappeared in a flash."

"Wow, Granny," I said in awe, "that sounds amazing." Granny smiled.

"Why, thank ya kindly, youngin'," Said Granny as we walked into the kitchen. It was then Big Mac came into the kitchen. He then walked over to me.

"Cake?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Could you help Applejack with Applebuck Season?" Big Mac asked me.

"Oh, uh, sure," I told him. We headed out into the orchard, on our way to the area I would work in we saw Applejack standing on a hill.

"Boy howdy, I got my work cut out for me," Despite what Big Mac had said to her earlier she was determined to do this with little too no help.

"That there, is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on," Said AJ while looking over the orchard.

"Eeyup, too big for you to handle on your own," Big Mac told her as we all looked over the apple field.

"Come on, big brother, you need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle!" AJ told her brother before accidentally poking him in the ribs, he gave her a glare as he lifted his right hind leg to cover his ribs. "Oops, sorry," AJ told her brother with an apologetic look. "I'll take a bite out of this job by days end!"

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid off." Big Mac told her without looking away from the field.

"Are you sayin' that my mouth is making promise's my legs can't keep?!" AJ asked her brother incredulously.

"Eeyup," her brother answered simply.

"Ugh, why of all the-This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalist of friends and the most dependable of ponies!" AJ said as she got in his face.

"But that's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up to-" Big Mac was cut off by AJ.

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue!" Applejack said in a stern tone. "I said I could handle this harvest, and I'm gonna prove it to you!"

"I'm gonna get every last apple outta those trees this applebuck season, all by my self!" AJ declared while I just rolled my eyes. She then looked over the orchard again and nervously gulped.

Big Mac and I walked off so he could show me where to work. There were roughly 400 acres on the farm and each direction had 100 acres. Each of those 100 acres was divided up into smaller areas of 10. I would be working in the same 50 as AJ.

AJ and I wouldn't be very far from each other while we worked. I would be here most of the time except the day where Applejack helped Pinkie, I was working at Sugarcube Corner that afternoon. Big Mac had just left when I felt the ground start to rumble and I heard AJ give a load "Hey!". I saw Applejack run off a second later. I gave a load whistle to call Winona, as I followed her.

We found the stampede of cows about half a mile from Ponyville. "Cake, you manage the back left, while Winona and I find the lead!" Applejack yelled over the rumbling. I nodded the affirmative.

I focused on keeping the cows in line until I saw them start to turn. I then slowed to a brisk trot as I walked up to the front. When I got up there the cow named Daisy Jo had just cleared her throat. "Oh my, beggin' yer pardin Applejack, but, Mooriella here saw one a those nasty snakes." The rest of the cows all gave a surprised moo at the word 'snakes', "And it just gave us all the willies don't'cha know."

"I completely understand. Just, next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Applejack told Daisy as the other cows walked off, back to their field.

"We certainly will Applejack, so long Winona," Daisy called out as she walked away. Daisy Jo then saw me and walked over to say 'Hi'. "Why, hello, Cake Filling, will I see you at the normal time to pick up your weekly batch of milk," Daisy asked.

"Actually Daisy, I won't be by this week, I'll be busy helping Applejack," I told the brown spotted cow.

"Oh, well then I'll see you next week," she asked.

"That sounds about right."

"Well, see you then," said Daisy as she hurried to catch up with the other cows. I reached the girls just as Mayor Mare was walking away to plan AJ's Prized Pony of Ponyville award ceremony.

"Hey, girls," I said as I got behind them.

"Oh, Cake, the way you and Applejack handled that stampede was incredible. The mayor and Pinkie are going to set a party for the both you." Rarity told me when I stopped in front of them.

"Thanks Rari-," I stopped mid-sentence, "Did you say "the both of us"?" I asked the mare.

"But of course, you helped stop the stampede, didn't you?" Rarity responded with a look of slight surprise.

"I guess, but I'm a bit busy right now girls, I just stopped by to say 'Hi'." I told them as I turned to leave.

"Oh, okay, Cake, we'll let you get back to what you need to do." Fluttershy said as I headed back to Sweet Apple Acres. For the next week AJ and I followed a schedule; wake up at sunrise, eat breakfast, work the fields, come in when Granny called for lunch, work the fields, come in when Granny called us for dinner, work the fields, go to bed at sunset, repeat. My only help in all this was my music from my phone, when I got lost in my own little world of music, I didn't notice anything, not even the fatigue that was slowly working it's way into my body.

This cycle went on for a week before we were interrupted by Spike. He told us that we needed to be at town hall by 3 o'clock that afternoon. Well, he told Applejack, he told Granny to tell me when she called us in for lunch.

The playlist I was listening to had just finished when I looked at the time. It was 2:54 PM, we were late. I didn't particularly care, but the timeline of the episode mattered. I went to go get AJ, who was walking to another tree, but started to slow down and droop her head. When I reached her I gave a yawn.

"Come-Come on AJ, we need to be at the town hall." I told her with another yawn. By the time we got there it was 4 minutes past 3 o'clock.

"We're here, we're here!" AJ called out with a yawn, while walking through the crowd. I just followed in her wake, doing my best to stay awake since with this interruption to the schedule the fatigue was hitting me early. It usually didn't hit until after dinner. My hearing was already going in and out, so I didn't hear anything until we got on stage.

"Miss Mayor, thank ya kindly for this here a...award thingy." AJ said as she gave a yawn and I nodded. "It's so bright an' shiny an', huh, we sure do look funny." It was at this point I fell asleep, though I was able to keep up my disguise.

The sound of scrapping woke me up. When I looked around I saw a crowd of ponies giving me funny looks. My normal stage fright didn't even register as I tried and failed to lift my trophy off the ground several times with my magic. I just gave up and started dragging it back to the farm until the end of applebuck season. After we left the crowd of ponies dispersed except for the girls and Spike.

"Was it just me or did they seem a little..." Twilight trailed off at the end.

"Tired?" Rainbow offered.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Messy?" Rarity said which got looks from the other three mares. "What, did you see their manes?"

"They seemed fine to me, WOO! WOO!" Pinkie yelled in Twilight's face.

Later that day Twilight stopped by too see the both of us apple bucking and panting. With the interruption the music wasn't helping anymore so I put it in the small pouch I had around my neck. My only solace for the rest of the day was that it was an hour too dinner and an hour and a half after that, that I could go to sleep.

After she tried talking to applejack she tried talking to me though she didn't get much out of me since I wasn't very coherent. The rest of the day went by much slower then normal. By the time sunset rolled around and we went inside to sleep, I was off to Luna's realm before my head hit the pillow.

Applejack was supposed to help Rainbow today so I had asked Applebloom to help when AJ left. Though she wasn't as strong as AJ, she was faster and able to deliver many kicks to the tree in a short time so she got all the apples off in about the same amount of time. The fatigue was getting worse, but if I was right about the episode timeline, then I just needed to hold out for two more days, then she would finally cave and accept more than just my help.

The music I was playing had to be upbeat or else I would just fall asleep in the middle of the field. Normally I would go over whoever asked me to help them in this magnitude but I had a few reasons I didn't. A, you don't go over AJ's, RD's, and Twilight's head in these matters. B, if I did it would not help Applejack learn a lesson about swallowing her pride and asking for help. During the day I had asked AB to keep a few buckets of cold water to wake me up if I fell asleep.

Applebloom was in the field with us all day, even after Applejack got back. I completely skipped dinner that day and went in forty-five minutes early to sleep.

The next day we both had to be at Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie Pie. The morning passed like normal until lunch. After I had lunch at noon, I headed off to the bakery. Applejack didn't have to be there until three, when I got there I told Pinkie to wake me up when AJ got there. After I told her that I went upstairs, circled the floor three times before lying down and curling up to sleep. When she woke me up the Cake's had just left and she led me to the kitchen where Applejack was already waiting.

"Alrighty, I'll get the sugar, Cake can get the eggs, and Applejack, can you get me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie said while looking at the cookbook.

"Eh, what was that?" I heard AJ ask as I dragged my hooves over to the fridge.

"Chocolate chips." Pinkie repeated herself.

"Chips, got it," AJ said while walking over to the cupboard, "tater chips, all salty and dry, okeydokey." Applejack continued as she grabbed the chips, which were right next to the chocolate chips.

"What next?" AJ asked Pinkie.

"Baking soda." Pinkie answered.

"Soda, perfect!" Said AJ as she walked over to the fridge, which I forgot to close after getting the eggs. "That'll get the tater chips nice and wet." AJ said as she poured the soda onto the chips.

"Now what?" She yelled.

"A cup of flour." Pinkie said.

AJ made a surprised whinny, "A cup of sour?" AJ said to herself with a slightly confused tone. "Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup of sour comin' up."

"Anything else, Pinkie?" Applejack asked the pink mare.

"One last thing, wheat germ." Pinkie answered her.

"Ugh," Applejack said with a face, "Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." She then went out to look for some. During this time Pinkie and I had added the sugar and eggs.

"Now that's gonna be delicious!" Pinkie said, still looking at the book.

"If you say so." AJ said showing that her sight was still working well enough. I then poured the mix into the muffin tin and put it in the oven.

The fatigue was making me forget parts of the episode, so, I didn't even think about the muffin mix. When the muffins were done baking Pinkie put one in-front of my face. "Here, Cake, you look like you could use it. Besides we made two baker's dozens, so it's fine." I just put it in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Free, muffin sample, spectacular!" Pinkie shouted to the group of ponies.

"Yeah, muffin spectacles, get em' while they're hot!" AJ said with droopy eyes. After all the free samples were taken Applejack and I started on our way back to the orchard. As we were passing the pathway up to the hospital and through the park, my stomach started to feel upset, about a minute later I threw my guts up in a nearby trash can. After I finished, I slowly sank to the ground.

Since AJ's ears were still ringing she didn't hear me and kept walking off to the farm. A few minutes later some of the other ponies that were at Sugarcube Corner for the muffin samples started looking green. A minute later they all rush to the nearby trash cans.

Nurse Redheart rushed out of the hospital with several more medical personal following her and carrying some curtains and beds on their backs or in their magic if they were a unicorn, with a few holding poles in their mouths. It took them only a few minutes to get all the beds and curtains set up around the area we were in.

Pinkie and I were set up on the beds first and given wooden buckets for if and when we threw up again. "Sorry for, ugh, giving you that muffin, Cake." Said Pinkie before leaning over her bucket and throwing up into the wooden container.

"It's, ugh, fine Pinkie." I told the green faced mare. It was at this point I heard Twilight talking to Nurse Redheart.

"We came as soon as we heard," Twilight said as Nurse Redheart pulled the curtain aside.

"Oh, thank you, Twilight, we need all the help we can get." Nurse Redheart said as Twilight looked at all the ponies in the beds and on the ground.

"Oh, what happened," Twilight asked as Spike picked up a muffin.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." She told Twilight as she walked away to tend to some other ponies.

"No, not baked goods," Pinkie said before leaning over the bed for her bucket.

"Baked bads." I moaned out. Twilight cringed.

"Applejack." Twilight said with narrowed eyes.

"Eu, yeah, yum, want one?" Spike, who was eating one of the muffins while holding three more, asked Twilight.

Almost all of us were kept until the next morning. Once we were given a hospital provided breakfast most of us were let out. Myself and a few others were kept longer though. Everyone else was kept because it was taking them longer to stop vomiting. I was kept because of exhaustion.

Around noon the day after I woke up to a rumbling. 'The stampede.' I groggily though as I tried to go back to sleep. They told me that I wasn't leaving the hospital until I was well rested. I only woke up when they came to give me my 'food'. I could eat normal pony food though I haven't really been hungry ever since we found the elements. The next day I was discharged at noon, right about. I started on my way to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the last of the harvest.

I got there as Twilight was reciting her letter to the princess, "...so, while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Well said, Twilight," I told her as I walked up to her, while levitating all the dropped apples and ones that were still in the trees behind me.

"Oh, hi Cake, where have you been?"

"I just got out of the hospital."

"Why were you there for such a long time? Wasn't it just food poisoning?" Twilight asked with a slightly confused look.

"Oh it was, but they kept me because of my exhaustion."

"How 'bout you all come rest yerselves, with some fine apple juice." AJ called as she rolled out a cart with seven glass bottles on it. "I can't thank you enough for this help. I was bein', a bit stubborn," AJ said as we walked up to the table she placed the apple juice on.

"A bit?!" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Okay, a mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the prize pony award, but the real award is havin' you six as my friends." AJ thanked us.

We all took a sip from the bottles of apple juice. "Phew, that applebucking sure made me hungry." Rainbow said as Spike walked up.

"And I've got the perfect treat," Said Spike as he held up a plate of half eaten muffins.

"Eeeeeww, Spike, I threw those away! Where'd you get them?" Pinkie asked with a disgusted face.

"From the trash." Spike said like nothing was wrong with that statement.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" We all exclaimed.

"Just a little nibble, come on." Spike said as we made our way to Sugarcube Corner. After a couple more minutes of us saying no to the muffins, Spike gave up and ate them himself.

On our walk there, AJ came up to me. "Cake, I can't thank you enough for helpin' me out this entire applebuck season."

"No problem, AJ." I told her with a smile.

Once we got to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and I went to work on making shakes for everypony. Fluttershy wanted butterscotch, AJ wanted apple pie, Pinkie wanted strawberry, Rarity wanted grape, Twilight wanted lavender, Rainbow wanted blueberry, and I wanted banana. Spike was full from the muffins.

Twilight was the first to go home, since she needed to put spike to bed. After she left the rest of us continued to talk.

"Well that wraps up another episode." I said aloud.

"What do you mean, episode?" Pinkie asked.

"I decided to call those 'visions' I have, episodes." I told her.

"So, today was an 'episode'?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, Rarity, this episode started when AJ, Big Mac, and I were on a hill just before the first stampede." I told the group.

"And what was this one about?" Rainbow asked.

"It was about AJ swallowing her pride and learning when to accept help." I told the girls. AJ went red in the face as she sank down.

The rest of us shared a laugh at her expense. Roughly half an hour later we all parted ways, well Pinkie just went upstairs. Once I got home I got my saddle bag took it to the library and started to unload my many, many books out of the bag to be organized later. When I was done an hour later I went to bed

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I will try to keep them closer together. If you are part of the Pokemon Go community let me know your team, where you're from, and your friend code.**


	6. Griffon the Brush-off

**Griffon the brush-off**

Fluttershy and I were spending the day together. Right now we were at my house sitting on the couch. "Cake, I know that I've ask this a lot but, could I meet your pets, please." Fluttershy asked with hope in her voice.

I thought about it for a second. "Sure, I just moved them to their room yesterday," I told her as I got up and started walking to the bookcase.

"Oh, really, what types of animals do you have?" She asked while walking over to me as I pulled the bookcase open.

"Just cats and dogs, follow me," I said as I started walking down the staircase.

"What kind of cats and dogs?" Fluttershy asked as we started down the hallway.

"Well, for the cats, I have long hair, calico, short hair, tailless, and a polydactyl." I told her as we started down the hallway.

"What's a 'polydactyl'?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, you know how cats and dogs have the four digits on their paws and another one up their leg?" I asked Fluttershy.

"Mm-hmm," Fluttershy answered with a nod.

"Well, a polydactyl is when a cat or dog has five digits on their paw instead of four." I told her.

"That sounds _adorable,_ " She said with a squee."

"And for the dogs, well, all but two are mix-breeds." I told her as we stopped by the door.

"Now, before we go inside you should know that the bigger dogs like to jump on ponies." I told her as she tried to reach for the doorknob.

"I'll be fine Cake," Fluttershy said as I pulled her hoof away from the doorknob with my magic. "Uh, Cake, could let go of my hoof so I can open the door."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but I'll have to open the door and pull you inside so they don't get out." I told her as I released her hoof.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well since this is a new place for the cats. So I have to keep them inside for a while since some of them are outside cats." I explained to her.

"Oh." Fluttershy said while lowering her hoof and looking at the door.

"Grab onto me." I told her as I put my hoof on the doorknob. Fluttershy grabbed onto my other front hoof. I opened the door and rushed inside pulling her with me.

After Fluttershy was inside I shut the door hurriedly to prevent any of the cats or dogs from getting out. The bigger dogs ran up to and jumped onto me. Since I was a changeling, I could understand most if not all animals.

"Down girls, down." I said as they licked my face. Most of the dogs listened but the 'Alpha' kept licking my face. "Tinkerbell, down." I said with a laugh.

"You're back! And you brought someone new. Who is she?" Tinkerbell asked with her faint Russian accent. Tinkerbell was the main alpha, but Yami was a 'Beta Alpha". Which meant that she was second in command. Seven out of the thirteen dogs are big. Tinkerbell, Yami, Lena, and Taffy were the four leaders of the dogs. Tinkerbell and Yami were alpha's, while Lena and Taffy were beta's.

Some of the cats came up and rubbed against our legs, even though the long haired cat originated in turkey most of the cats in the room had a British accent when they talked, since that is where the short haired and tailless cats originate from.

"*Gasp* they're all adorable!" Fluttershy exclaimed. A few cats came up to her while purring. One of them was Bagheera, the polydactyl.

"Fluttershy," I called her over as I levitated him onto my back, "This is the polydactyl, his name's Bagheera but everypony just calls him Booger."

"Booger?" Fluttershy asked with a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah, my mom gave him that nickname, everyone hated it, but, it grew on us," I turned my head away with a downcast look.

"Cake, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Hmm, oh, yeah, I'm fine." I told her with smile.

"Okay, if you say so," Fluttershy said, though with a disbelieving tone to her voice, "So, why don't you introduce me to your dogs?"

"Okay," I gave a whistle to call them over. They walked over and sat down as I started introductions; "This is Tinkerbell, she's a Pug-Husky mix," Tinkerbell gave Fluttershy a lick on the face. This cycle went on for the rest of the dog, Doller; a mini Dalmatian-Weimaraner mix, Aubrey a Pitt Bull-Labrador mix, Lena a Blue tick Coot hound, Yami a Wolf-Malamute mix, Taffy a Corgi mix, Princess a Pug-Chihuahua mix, Siren a Dalmatian-Pitt Bull, Abby a Chihuahua-Miniature Pincher mix, and Daisy a Miniature Schnauzer. By the time I was done, Fluttershy was on cuteness overload.

"Cake, I love all of your animals, how would you feel about joining the rest of the girls and I on our weekly pony pet play date," Fluttershy asked while petting Tinkerbell.

"Sure, what day of the week is it?" I asked her.

"Well, as long as the weather's sunny we normally have them in between ten in the morning and two in the afternoon on Sunday." Fluttershy said as she laid down and all the animals surrounded her.

"Sure, why not." I said as I walked over to the cabinet to get the animals their food.

After I was able to drag Fluttershy out of the room an hour or two later she wanted to have lunch. "What, would you like Fluttershy, something out or I could cook?"

"Oh, you don't have to cook, we can go out." She told me as we got back upstairs.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" I asked her as we sat down on the couch.

"Let's go to the cafe, that is, if you want to." Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Sure, that's fine." I told her as I grabbed some bits from my saddle bag.

"Great, let's go." Fluttershy said as she got up from the couch and headed for the front door.

On our way there we saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie run, well bounce in Pinkie's case, out of the Joke shop. We were able to be seated as soon as we got there since they weren't very busy today.

"You can get whatever you want Fluttershy, I'm paying." I told her as Savior Flare walked away to get us our drinks.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I have enough bits on me to pay for myself." Fluttershy told me.

"No, I insist." I told her with a smile.

"Well, if you insist." Fluttershy said with a smile as Savior came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Savior asked with his French accent as he levitated a notepad to take our order.

"Well, I'm ready, are you Fluttershy?" I asked her as I put down my menu.

"Yes, I'd like the daisy and daffodil sandwich with a side of hayfries." Fluttershy told Savior, who wrote it down and his notepad.

"And you, Sir?" Savior asked, turning to me.

"I'd like the tulip sandwich, also with a side of hayfries." Savior wrote that down and walked off to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you want to do after lunch Fluttershy?" I asked her.

"Not really, the only thing I have to do today is feed the critters at the pond. Is there anything you want to do until then?" Fluttershy asked me as a waiter came by to get us refills.

"Hmm, not really, we could just head back to my house until we go to the lake." I suggested.

"That's fine," Fluttershy said as the waiter came back, "thank you."

For the rest of lunch we made light conversation about various things.

We headed back to my house roughly an hour later. On the walk back I was trying to figure out what to do until we left for the lake. I couldn't think of anything until we got back to my house.

"Fluttershy, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her as I walked over to the bookcase.

"If you want to, then we can." Fluttershy said as she followed me. I pulled open the bookcase and headed down the stairs, I could hear Fluttershy following behind me.

When I got on the landing I walked the few steps over to the Library and made a motion for her to follow. I had finally got all the books put away this morning, before Fluttershy got here. I had gotten the movies taken care of before I even started on the books. I already had a movie in mind, I wanted it to be an animated animal movie, so I decided on one of the classics, 'Lion King'. I put it in the DVD player and went to get a stuffed animal out of my room for Fluttershy to cuddle with. Even though it was a Disney movie I knew she would want something to hold onto for the stampede scene and for when Simba fights Scar.

"Here Fluttershy," I said as I gave her my Build-a-bear that was dressed like a sailor, "You'll need it."

"If you say so." She replied as I started the movie.

Fluttershy was shivering with fear during most of the scenes that were base colored grey and humming and swaying to the music during 'I just can't wait to be king', 'Hakuna Matata' and 'Can you feel the love tonight'. Fluttershy had given up on the teddy bear in favor of clinging to me about half way through the movie.

As the ending of the movie neared I checked the time and saw that we would leave for the lake when it was done. As Kiara was raised up by Rafiki, I got up and stretched. Fluttershy got up a minute later when the credits started. I ejected the DVD, put it in its case and put it back on the shelf.

"So, how'd you like the movie, Fluttershy?" I asked her as I headed for the door.

"Oh, I loved it. Except for all the parts with Scar, and the fire, and the hyenas." Fluttershy said with a smile, "It shows the basic concept of how wild animals care for each other and themselves, as well as how symbiosis works in the wild."

"Wow, Fluttershy, I didn't know that you were an Ecologist." I told her as I closed the bookcase. "Come on Fluttershy, we need to stop by your house to pick up the animal feed."

"Okay, let's go, that is, if you're ready." Fluttershy said with a small smile.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Fluttershy, we're friends." I told her as I walked out the door with her behind me. On the way to her house we just walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. The same was true on our way to the lake.

When we got to the lake the animals crowded around us as we started throwing the food out into the lake. After a while a clearly fake turtle floated up to us on the bank of the lake. I could faintly hear Rainbow and Pinkie talking to each other across the lake.

"Who we gonna squirt, who we gonna squirt?" I heard Pinkie asked.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow said after a short laugh.

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't. I mean she's so sensitive, it'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank." Pinkie told RD.

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow gave a short raspberry, "huh, we need another victim who's made of tougher stuff, so who's it gonna be?" Rainbow said as I heard Pinkie laughing.

"Oh, I've got someone in mind," Pinkie said with a giggle, "the toughest around."

"Oh, awesome, who, who, do I know them?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie continued to giggle.

"Oh yes, you're very close," Pinkie said as she appeared out of a bush pointing at the lake.

"Hahahaha, good one, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said, offering a hoof while continuing to laugh. Pinkie tried giving Dash a low-hoof twice before they both laughed. Fluttershy, oblivious to Rainbow and Pinkie, was inspecting the fake turtle, she gently flicked its head, causing the spring in its neck to bounce back and forth.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Come on, Fluttershy, it's getting dark, we should head home."

"Alright." Fluttershy said as I picked up the animal feed in my magic to carry it back to her house.

The walk back to her house wasn't as silent as the walk to the lake. When we got to her cottage angel opened the door to let Fluttershy in, "Bye Fluttershy, I'll see you later." I told her as I started on my way back to my house.

"Bye Cake," Fluttershy called to me with a wave.

On the way back to my house I saw a few ponies out and about, but most were already inside since it was already dark.

When I got home I teleported down stairs to my pets, to feed them. After the ten minutes of avoiding the dogs and cats around my legs I was able to feed them and teleport back upstairs. I then headed for my my room upstairs. When I walked in to my room I levetated a piece of parchment, quill, and an ink well over to my desk in front of the window.

As the header of the page I wrote 'Season One' and underlined it, for the next couple minutes I wrote down all the episodes, then when I was done I crossed out the pilot episodes, Applebuck Season, and 'The Ticketmaster'. After that I went to bed for the night.

When I woke up the next morning, after a short breakfast, I headed out into a clearing to practice flying for roughly an hour before I just went around town, maybe talk to a few ponies or do some shopping.

After testing my endurance and doing some cloud busting I landed, changed back into a unicorn and headed into town. On my way I saw a shadow passing overhead and looked up, it was a brown and white griffon. I cursed under my breath, Gilda was here, I was not looking forward to today. I decided to try to keep my mind off of Gilda and avoid her as much as possible. When I walked into town a few ponies were already out, but not many since it wasn't that long after sunrise.

While I was walking around town a few hours later I saw Rainbow and Gilda flying around and then land on a cloud.

They then gave each other a brohoof, just after they pulled their limbs apart Pinkie appeared in-between them, and she appeared to be talking to them when her head was above the cloud. She was jumping on a trampoline to reach them, I saw Gilda say something to Rainbow and then they both took off for a cloud a little ways away.

Pinkie, then pulling a bunch of balloons out of no where, tied them around her barrel to float up to the two as they bickered, probably about who beat the other. I shook my head and started walking over to just below them as a cloud of, well cloud, appeared and Rainbow took of towards another cloud. Once the cloud cleared Gilda said something to Pinkie and popped most of her balloons so that she would float back down to the ground. Gilda took off to catch up with Rainbow Dash as Pinkie landed.

She quickly untied the balloons around her barrel and pulled a magic powered helicopter out of no where, hopped on, and went up to the cloud that they were sitting on. Gilda said something to RD that caused her to take off and start doing a bunch of tricks. Gilda then turned to Pinkie and gave her a 'come hither' motion with her talon. When Pinkie leaned in Gilda grabbed the rod that held the propeller up and got into her face.

They had a short conversation and then Gilda grabbed the propeller and held onto it, causing the bottom half and Pinkie to spin about. She then let go of the propeller, which had the effect of causing the entire contraption to spin about and plummet to the ground in a spiral motion. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Pinkie?" I asked her as I pulled her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pinkie told me. I started heading to the library with Pinkie following me while she vented. When we got to the library, Spike let us in before going back to his book on the stairs.

She listened to Pinkie rant for a while before she wound down to just pacing behind Twilight. "So, Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked as she flipped through the book she was reading.

"Uh, yeah!" Pinkie said in a 'duh' tone of voice as she stopped on the right side of Twilight. "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off!" Pinkie said as she started pacing again. "I never met a griffon this mean," Pinkie said while getting in Twilight's face, "well, actually, I've never met a griffon before. But if I had, I bet she wouldn't've been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie said sternly as she once again stopped on the right side of Twilight.

I decided not to tell her about the current condition of Griffonstone. "Ya know what I think, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said as she looked up from her book.

"Hmm?" Pinkie asked standing in-front of her.

"Well, I think...you're jealous." Twilight said as she turned back to her book.

"Jealous?!" Pinkie said in shock.

"Green with envy. Well pink with envy in your case." Spike said as he looked up from his own book.

"Well, yes, jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump." Twilight said to Pinkie, who looked unpleasantly surprised. "I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

"Improve my attitude?!" Pinkie asked in disbelief as she got into Twilight's face. "But I-It's Gilda that-Are you seri-" Pinkie then let out a frustrated half-growl half shriek and walked away in a huff, opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door behind her. Twilight just sighed.

Since we got to the library I was looking through all the different books to see if I could find a book about myths and legends. I simply rolled my eyes and started after her. "Geez, I know Pinkie's jealous but why would she not like Gilda?" I heard Spike say, which got me very mad, very fast.

"Have either of you had a bully?" I asked with irritability in my voice. "I thought not." I said as I walked to the door, opened it with my magic, walked out, and slammed it behind me. I followed Pinkie into the park to talk to her.

"*Sigh* Maybe Twilight was right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big, mean, grumpy, mean, meany pants. Maybe I'm just a big, jealous, judgmental, jealous, jealousy pants." Pinkie said with her head down. It was at this point that I caught up with her.

"Pinkie," I said to get her attention, "even if you are jealous, that doesn't mean that you aren't right to." I told her.

"What d'you mean?" Pinkie asked as we kept walking through the park.

"What I mean is that even if you are jealous that doesn't mean that Gilda isn't mean." I told her as we neared the point where the park meets with the market.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Pinkie said not looking up from the ground. She remained silent for the rest of the walk to Sugarcube Corner, where she made herself a strawberry shake. She came out to the table I was at and sat down across from me on the left side.

She was sadly drinking her milkshake while looking up, I was reading the book I got from the library. I heard Pinkie gasp and hide under the umbrella, she also shook the table which caused her milkshake to fly over to my side of the table.

"I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here, shouldn't take long." I heard Rainbow say as she and Gilda flew past before landing a few buildings away. "Just, uh, hang out in town, and I'll come find you."

"That's cool, guess I'm gonna go chow down!" Gilda said as Rainbow prepared to take off.

"Later!" Rainbow called as she flew away and Gilda looked around, saw Granny Smith walking over to a vegetable cart, and smirked.

Granny sniffed one of the cobs of corn before she opened her eyes and saw Gilda's tail. "Aahahaha!" Granny screamed, "A rattler! A rattler!" She yelled as she jumped up, created the cartoon pin-wheel effect with her legs, then landing and slowly walking away, one could even hear slight creaks coming from her joints. "Run fer the hills! Everypony, run! Save yerselves!"

Gilda then popped up from behind the cart laughing, as I trotted over to Granny to calm her down. She stopped laughing when the pony behind the kart, a white pegasus mare with a light blue mare, looked at her. She then tapped a tomato with her tail twice before saying, "This stuff ain't fresh dude."

"Granny, clam down, calm down," I told her while taking deep dreaths.

"Why should I be calmin' down, there's a rattler in the market, and where there's one, there's several more on the way." Granny Smith said.

"But, it wasn't a rattle snake, it was a tail." I told her as I pointed to Gilda who was walking to the apple cart.

"Well then, I best get back to my shoppin', I'll see ya later Cake." Granny said as she walked back to the vegetable cart. I waved bye as I headed back to the table that Pinkie was at.

"No, no, no, no, she might give it back," Pinkie said as Fluttershy walked down the road, backwards, guiding a family off ducks.

"How would she give an apple, that she ate, back?" I asked Pinkie as I sat down across from her.

"Alright, little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear," Fluttershy said after a quick look behind her, not seeing Gilda step out into her path.

This caused them to bump into each other,"Hey!" Gilda said as she opened her wings for a more intimidating posture.

"Please, excuse me," Fluttershy said trying to apologize.

"I'm walkin' here!" Gilda said, getting in Fluttershy's face.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy said as she back away nervously. "I-I-I was just trying to-" She stammered while other ponies in the streets watched in mild shock at someone treating Fluttershy like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gilda mocked with a roll of her eyes. "Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?!" Gilda said as she advanced on Fluttershy, who was still backing up. This scared the family of ducks who ran away. This also made me furious because, come on it was Fluttershy.

"Bu-b-b-but I..." Fluttershy stammered with her eyes wide and her ears laid back. By this point Pinkie was restraining me with all her might.

Gilda then inhaled deeply and let out a roar like a lion into Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy's eyes welled up as she took off running before flying away with tears trailing after here. "Ugh, please. All these ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." Gilda said as she took off, either not noticing or not caring about all the glares she was getting.

It was at this point that Pinkie let me go. I just sat on the ground, snorting, since she would be to far away for me to chase after by the time I found a secluded spot to change. "She's a grump, and a thief, and a bull. The meanest kind of mean, meany pants there is! I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that! No One!" Pinkie said as she gave an intent filled smile and narrowed her eyes. "This calls for _extreme_ measures Pinkie Pie style." She then dragged me inside to the kitchen.

"Cake, you bake a cake, some cupcakes, and a few batches of cookies, I'll be back." Pinkie then dashed away in a clou0d of dust, probably to go invite ponies to the party. I was moody so all I did was sit in the middle of the floor with my front legs crossed and used my magic to make the sweets.

Ponies started arriving roughly two hours later. AJ, Rainbow, and Rarity were the first ones to get here and they helped me take the sweets out since I had also made a few extra thing, like the punch and the vanilla lemon drops. Pinkie was standing by the door greeting everyone.

"Welcome. Welcome. Welcome." Pinkie greeted as Lyra walked through the door.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothin' about?" AJ asked Rarity as they walked off to go talk.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." Rarity told AJ.

"You've met Gilda, right?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. "What's she like?"

"Oh, um, well...I'll tell you later Twilight." Fluttershy said as she walked over to Pinkie "Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda, um, do you really think that it's a good idea? I mean-" Fluttershy asked as Minuette and Carrot Top walked through the door.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head about mean, old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Pinkie said as she patted Fluttershy's head.

"I'm a year older then you." Fluttershy said with a slight glare at Pinkie before gasping.

"Gilda!" Pinkie said bouncing over to the griffon who had just walked through the door. "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely hope that you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." Pinkie said as she extended a hoof for Gilda to shake.

Gilda, with narrowed eyes, slowly extended her claw for the shake, but when she closed her talon around Pinkie hoof she got the shock of a lifetime, literally. After a couple seconds of her being electrocuted she slowly sank to the floor in a daze.

She quickly got up and growled in Pinkie's face before Rainbow walked over,"Oh, Pinkie, the old hoof-shake buzzer! You are a scream!" Rainbow said while she and Pinkie laughed.

"Yeah," Gilda said with a nervous chuckle, "good one, Pinkie Pie."

"Come on, G." Rainbow said as she walked away, "I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you, Dash!" Gilda called before giving Pinkie the stink eye, "I know what you're up to."

"Great!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Ngh, I know what you're planning." Gilda reiterated.

Pinkie laughed before giving a snort, "Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

"I mean, I've got my eye on you." Gilda said while eyeing Pinkie.

"And I..." Pinkie said while getting into Gilda's face, "got my eye on you." Pinkie punctuated each word by slightly bulging her eyes.

"Everyone," Pinkie called, "I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a longtime, dear friend of Rainbow Dash." During this Gilda was scowl on her face until Pinkie launched herself at Gilda and wrapped herself around Gilda. "Let's honor and welcome her to Ponyville." After Pinkie was done with Gilda's introduction and a few Ponies started cheering, she gave an obviously fake smile as RD put a hoof around her neck.

"Please help yourself." Pinkie said to Gilda from her spot next to the table with the vanilla lemon drops on it.

"Vanilla lemon drops, don't mind if I do." Gilda said as she took one and tossed it into her mouth. After a second though, she made a face before breathing fire, which Pinkie roasted a marshmallow on, while exclaiming, "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"G, the punch!" Rainbow yelled while a siren was heard as Gilda raced across the room to the punch bowl. When she got to the punch she tried to waterfall a glass that was next to the bowl, except the punch dribbled on to her chest feathers.

This caused us all to laugh, "Well. what do you know? Pepper in the vanilla lemon drops and the punch served in a dribble glass!" Pinkie said while laughing.

"Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" Rainbow laughed. Gilda rushed over to the counter, grabbed my drink and threw it into her mouth.

"Yeah, hilarious." Gilda said sarcastically after she caught her breath.

"Hey, G, look," Rainbow called, "presents." Gilda rushed over with a huge smile on her face. Gilda grabbed a tall cylinder shapes present, grabbed the end of the ribbon, pulled, and got a face full of spitting snakes, this had the effect of ruffling her feathers.

We all laughed as AJ said to Rarity, "Spittin' snakes," she chuckled, "somepony played that prank on me last month."

"Ha, ha. I bet I know who that was!" Gilda muttered with a roll of her eyes since she had heard AJ.

"You do?" Pinkie asked since she had heard Gilda.

The rest of the party was uneventful until Pinkie brought out the cake. Fluttershy had gotten some of her birds together and was conducting a few songs. "Cake time, everypony!" Pinkie called as she wheeled out the cart the cake was on.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked. I was about to tell him that, that was fine, before Twilight interrupted me.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike? She is the guest of honor after all." Twilight said to the little purple dragon.

"Ugh!" Spike yelled as he flew through the air after Gilda elbowed him.

"Exactly!" said Gilda as I caught Spike in my magic. Gilda inhaled deeply, before blowing out the candle and giving a big smile, that is, until they relit. She blew them out again, and they relit again, this happened a few more times before Gilda ran out of breath.

"Relighting birthday candles, I love that prank, what a classic." Spike said while laughing.

"Now, I wonder who could have done that?" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Yeah. I wonder" Gilda said while glaring at Pinkie as the rest of us laughed.

"Mm, mm. Who cares?! This cake is amazing!" Spike exclaimed.

"Thanks Spike." I said as I took a drink from my new glass of punch.

"Spike!" Twilight said in disapproval.

"What? Try some." Spike said from his place on the top of the cake. Gilda just growled.

"Hey, G, you're not upset about some silly candles are you?" Rainbow asked.

"No way, Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda lied.

"When you're the one playing it maybe." I muttered from my seat.

"Come on, then. Let's have some cake." Rainbow said as she went to get some.

Gilda, sending Pinkie a glare, hid behind the cake, grabbed her neck and pulled her in. "Hey. I'm watchin' you. Like a hawk." Gilda said from her spot behind the cake.

"Why, can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie asked.

"Hey, y'all. It's Pin the Tail on the Pony. Let's play." AJ called to everyone in the room.

"Oh, my favorite game! Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity said as she reached down for said object.

Gilda, however, swiped the piece of paper from Rarity's reach. "Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said as she walked past Rarity, who was glaring at her.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded," Pinkie said from her spot next to Spike, who walked over to Gilda and tied the piece of cloth around Gilda's head, covering her eyes.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?!" Gilda asked as Pinkie walked up to her.

"We're spinning you around and around," Pinkie said as Gilda spun around in a blur, "and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now, just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie said while guiding Gilda to the poster.

"Now, just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Gilda mocked, "Yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it?" Gilda said as she turned around, "I'm goin' this way," She said as she started walking away from the wall the poster was on.

"Wait!" Pinkie called, "The poster is this-" Pinkie didn't finish since Gilda slipped on some frosting that fell on the floor.

"Whoa! AH! AH! AH!" Gilda screamed as she slid all the way into the kitchen. She walked out a second later cover in cream and pink buttercream, and with the purple tail draped over her beak to make it look like a purple moustache instead.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie said, causing everyone to laugh. Gilda growled before letting out a lion's roar.

"This is your idea of a good time?!" Gilda said as she hovered above us, "I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie," She said as one of her eyes focused on the pink mare. "You, you are queen lame-o, with your weak, little party pranks!" Gilda said as she pointed a talon at the pink party pony.

"Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?!" Gilda said as she got in Pinkie's face. "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together!" Gilda said as she wrapped an arm around Rainbow, not noticing the glare she was giving her. "Come on, Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene!" Gilda said as she walked to the door before noticing that RD wasn't following her. "Come on, Rainbow Dash! I said we're leaving!" Gilda demanded as Rainbow glared at her.

"You know, Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Rainbow said from her spot on the other side of the room.

"What?!" Gilda asked shocked.

"So I guess I'm queen lame-o." Rainbow said after Pinkie gave a short 'ooh'.

"Come on, Dash, you're joshin' me." Gilda said in disbelief.

"They weren't all meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck you set them all off." Rainbow said.

"I should've known, that dribble glass had 'Rainbow Dash' written all over it." Pinkie said while getting into Spikes face.

"No way! I-It was Pinkie Pie!" Gilda said, not wanting believe what Rainbow was saying. "She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me!" Gilda said pointing at Pinkie.

"Me?" she asked. "I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Pinkie said as she frowned and turned her head upside down.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself." Rainbow said advancing on Gilda, "You know, this is not how I thought my old friend would treat my new friends! If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

"Yeah?" Gilda asked after growling, "Well, you-you-you are such a, um, flip-flop," Gilda said trying her best to insult Rainbow, "cool one minute and lame the next."

"You," Gilda said as she turned and pointed a talon at Pinkie, "you cost me my friend and you'll pay for it." She started advancing on Pinkie before I stepped in-between them.

"Hey! Back off!" I said, getting her face.

"Or what?" Gilda challenged.

"Or else," I leaned into her ear, "or else I'll take your wings from your back and hang them over my fireplace." I whispered.

"Your crazy!" Gilda said afraid, before turning back to Rainbow. "When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call." She said as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

A eagle caw was heard as she took off, "Not cool." Rainbow said.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike said as he turned to Rainbow. The crowd mumbled a bit at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm sorry, everypony, for bringing Gilda here," Rainbow apologized to the crowd, "I didn't know how rude she was. And, Pinkie Pie, Cake Filling, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you two put on for her." Rainbow said turning to Pinkie and I.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Pinkie said to Rainbow as I smiled and nodded.

"I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?" Rainbow asked as she offered a hoof.

"No hard feelings." Pinkie said as she took the offered hoof, then they both got shocked for a few seconds. After they let go of each others hoof they laughed as they turned their hooves over, revealing that they both had a hoof-shake buzzer.

"Hey, Pinkie," Twilight said as she walked over to Pinkie as I walked over to a table, "sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you." Twilight apologized.

"It's okay, Twilight." Pinkie said as she wrapped a hoof around her. "Even you can't be a super-smart, smarty-smart pants all the time." Pinkie said to Twilight. "Come on, everypony, there's still a whole lot of party to finish." Pinkie said to everyone. Twilight looked up in though for a second before bringing out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell.

 _"Dearest Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight started to recite her letter as she wrote it down, _"today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light._

Twilight rolled up the letter and gave it to Spike, who sent it off. "Nice letter, Twilight." I said as I walked up to her.

"Thanks, Cake. What was your outburst back in the library about?" Twilight asked.

"I was there when Gilda popped her balloons and told her to buzz off, Gilda was being rude for no reason, she was being a bully, and you dismissed her so easily." I told her as we sat down at a table.

"Okay, but what about the question you asked before you stormed out, about either Spike or I ever having a bully?" Twilight asked.

"Well, part of it was you dismissing Pinkie so easily. Also I've had a bully before and it was dismissed as if it was nothing." I told her.

"I'm so sorry you had to have that experience Cake." Twilight said with a sad tone.

"It's fine Twilight." I said as I got up and walked into the kitchen. I brought out the book I got from the library and some cookies I wanted the girls and Spike to try. I called them over and gave them each a cookie.

"Wow Cake, these are amazing." Pinkie said, "they taste like peanut butter."

"Well, I'd be concerned if they didn't, they're peanut butter no-bake cookies. My Papa used to make them." I said as they all took a second cookie.

"Papa?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, my mom's dad." I told them. "Well, I should be getting home, I still haven't fed the animals and I have some work I need to do." I said as I headed for the front door.

"Bye!" I heard them call as I headed home. When I got there I went and fed the animals. After I was done with that I went to my room, crossed off 'Griffon the brush-off' and started to take notes on the legend I was currently reading in the book. The title was about the Windigos. After I was done taking notes over them I went to bed.

* * *

 **Sorry every one I meant to have this chapter out long ago byt I've been spending a lot of time with my family recently and my mom's power got turned off, not to mention all the stuff I have to do for my teachers over the break.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	7. Boast Busters

**Boast Busters**

I was getting out of bed and went downstairs to feed the animals before I made my own breakfast. I had nothing to do today, maybe visit Twilight and see if she could tell me about any legends. I've already covered the sirens, all the pillars but Rockhoof, but I'd talk to AJ about that one.

As I was heading out I saw Twilight and Spike walking toward town square, where there seemed to be a crowd surrounding a wagon. "Come one, come all!" A voice said as Spike shoved his way to the front of the crowd where the wagon transformed into a stage. "Come and witness, the amazing magic, of The G _rrr_ eat and Powerful, T _rrr_ ixie!" After the introduction a cloud of smoke appeared in a flash, after it dissipated there was a light blue mare standing in the middle of the stage.

"Ugh, this wash out." I said in annoyance.

The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aaw'ed. "Watch in awe, as The Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" She said in an exuberant tone of voice as fireworks and trumpet fanfare was launched from her cart.

"My, my, my, what boasting," Rarity said in a slightly disapproving tone of voice.

"Come on, nopony's as magical as Twi-," Spike started to say before looking at Rarity, "Twi-Twi. Oh," Spike gave two fake coughs, "He-hey Rarity, I uh," What Spike said next was either 'must dash' or 'moustache'.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there?" Twilight asked with a slightly insecure tone of voice.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." AJ said as Trixie made a bouquet of flowers appear.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic, does not make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said not noticing the look on Twilight's face.

"Especially when you got me around, being better than the rest of us." Rainbow said before looking at the glares she was getting from AJ and I. "Uh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic, boo." Rainbow corrected before looking at us.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh_ -sayers in the audience," Trixie said as she got into our faces. "Who is so _ignorant_ as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie?!" She asked as we watched with different emotions displayed on our faces; Fluttershy was impassive, Rainbow Dash was irritated, Applejack had an eyebrow raised in an 'are you serious' way, Rarity and I were annoyed, Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie were also impassive, while Snips and Snails were awed.

"Do they not know, that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie said as she looked at all of us while Rarity gave a raspberry.

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked while looking at Twilight and I.

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here, is-" Spike said, as he jumped between Twilight and I, pushing us apart, before Twilight shushed him.

"Spike, shush!" She said before pushing him away.

"Anyone, or are you to intimidated by Trixie?" She asked before more fireworks and trumpet fanfare played from her wagon. Rainbow flew up to her with and annoyed face.

"So, 'Great and Powerful Trixie', what makes you think that you're so awesome anyway?" RD asked while hovering in front of her.

"Uh," Trixie scoffed, "Why, only The Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish, the dreaded, Ursa Major!" As she said this the trumpets on the side of her wagon shot out some fireworks that turned into a moving neon sign of a bear.

"What?!" Snips, a short and pudgy dark turquoise colt with an orange mane, a pair a scissors for a cutie mark and buck teeth, said in astonishment.

"No way!" Snails, a tall, lanky and skinny colt with the same colours as snips only inverted, said in the same tone.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but The Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in," As she was saying this a neon sign of Trixie appeared and waved the wand that was in its hoof, "and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest."

The Ursa then exploded in a shower of colour, "So sweet!" Snips and Snails said in amazement. "That settles it." Snips said.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, most awesome unicorn in ponyville." Snails said as he stood in front of the stage.

"No! In all of Equestria!" Snips said getting up next to Snails.

"How do you know?! You didn't see it, and besides Twili-" Spike started before Twilight used her magic to literally zip his mouth shut.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers," She said after a short laugh, "Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Her only response was silence and glares. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She asked with a short laugh.

"Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians, anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers, anyone, or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived?" Once she was done talking more fireworks and fanfare were launched from her wagon.

"Ple-he-hease," Spike said as he unzipped his mouth and started pleading to Twilight, "She's unbearable, you just gotta show her, you just gotta." Spike said with his arms wrapped around Twilight's front leg.

"There's no way I'm gonna use my magic now, Spike, especially since-" Twilight started to answer Spike.

"Hmm, how about, you!" Trixie said as she pointed in our general direction. "Well, how about it, hmm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I-I," Twilight stuttered under her breath.

"Well, little hay-seed?" Trixie clarified who she was talking to as someone in the crowd played a banjo for a few seconds.

"That's it, I can't stand for no more o' this!" Applejack said as she went up on stage.

"Yeah, you show 'er AJ!" Spike said.

"Can yer magical powers do _this_?" AJ asked as she started twirling the lasso she had tied to her tail and the same pony as before to play the banjo at a fast pace. She started by twirling it around herself before jumping through it and making the hole smaller. She ended her 'show' by lassoing an apple and eating it in one bite.

The crowd of ponies let out cheers as AJ crossed her front and back left legs over her right, "Top that, Missy!" Applejack challenged.

"Oh, ye of little talent," Trixie said as she lifted her hat off her head, "watch and be _amazed_ at the magic of Trixie." Trixie then picked up the end of the rope that AJ had used in her magic as a snake charming flute began to play. She waved the end of the rope in front of Applejack's face and she became entranced as the other end went to pick an apple from the nearby tree. After it picked the apple, Trixie used the end that Applejack was still watching and tied it around her legs. She then flipped AJ on her back and stuck the apple in her mouth. This caused the crowd to laugh.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails," She said as Applejack hopped off the stage and Rainbow flew up to her.

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' of like that," Rainbow said as she got in Trixie's face.

"Oh?" Trixie asked unfazed.

"That's my job." Rainbow said as she took off. She flew towards the windmill and spun around a few time to get it going before launching herself up into the air while a couple ponies played a guitar and a pair of drums. On her way up, she punched a hole through some clouds before posing in front of the sun. She then flew back down through the holes she made in the clouds, picking up water droplets on her way down, she then flew around the windmill again, not losing the water drops, and flew back on the stage before skidding to a halt, causing all the water to hit her. The result was a small rainbow above her head. "They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothin'." Rainbow said as the drums and guitar stopped playing.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll can you is _loser_." Trixie said as she fired a beam of magic in Rainbow's direction. Once it hit the small rainbow started spinning around her as a violin and flute started to play a fast tune that sounded like something that would play when a jester was involved. She spun so fast that she took off in a rainbow tornado.

In the air she went this way and that before landing on the ground, still spinning, before slowing down, she had landed on her neck with her eyes rolling about in her head. "I think I'm, gonna be sick," Rainbow said wearily with her tongue between her teeth.

"Seems like anypony with a 'dash' of good sense would think twice before tussling with the great Trixie," said Trixie as she summoned a small storm cloud, which zapped Rainbow Dash, who gave out a shrill 'ow'. This caused the crowd and Trixie to laugh.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her," Spike said, "Someone with some magic of her own." Spike nudged Twilight.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn whose boss!" Rainbow said.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack agreed.

"Uh," Twilight started uncertainly, before Rarity stepped in front of her, though it was debatable whether it was because she saw Twilight's discomfort or she thought that they were talking about her.

"Enough, enough all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such non-sense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like roughians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." Rarity said.

" _Ooo-oo_ , what's the matter, afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that _rat's nest_ you call a mane?" Trixie taunted. This caused a surprised all crowd gasp.

"Oh. It. Is. _On._ " Rarity said as she marched up on stage, "You may think you're tough with all your so called 'powers', but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to more than just muscle," Rarity said as some classical music started playing. "A unicorn needs to have style," said Rarity as she grabbed one of the curtains in her magic and made it surround her in a small cyclone of cloth before falling away, to reveal Rarity in a blue and gold dress. She had even done her hair up in a kind of up-class bouffant way.

"A unicorn's not a unicorn without grace and beauty," Rarity said, turning to face the crowd as Trixie smirked while her horn shined.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's-" Spike said before stopping as Trixie cast her spell. The spell's effect cast a strong reaction from all of us. The rest of the crowd gasped in shock as Rainbow, Spike, Applejack, Twilight, and I all made quiet sounds of disgust and shock.

"Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!" Rarity said in a panic. "What did she do to my hair?! I know she did something terrible to my hair!" She continued, refusing to look up at her hair, which Trixie had made look like a nest made out of grass, twine and sticks.

"Nothing." Twilight said nervously.

"It's fine." Rainbow said.

"It's gorgeous." AJ followed.

"It's beautiful." I continued.

"It's green." Spike said in a dead pan tone before we all glared at him, "What?"

"No!" Rarity said as her eyes welled with tears, "Green hair! Not green hair!" Rarity continued as she ran off the stage, "Such an awful, awful colour!" Rarity yelled as she ran by Carrot Top, crying.

"Well, I never!" Carrot said as she walked home, probably thinking that dying her hair from its normal bright orange to a dull green was a bad idea.

"Well Twilight, I guess it's up to you," Spike said as Trixie shined the jewel that acted as a clasp for her cloak. "Come on, show her what you're made of."

"What do you mean?" Twilight said nervously, "I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are!" Spike said in frustration, "You're better than her!"

"I'm not better than anyone." Twilight said self-consciously to the crowd surrounding her and Spike.

"Ha, you think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie said as she walked towards Twilight, "You think you have more magical talent?" Trixie asked as Spike and I glared at her. "Well come on and show Trixie, show us all." Trixie taunted.

"Who, me?" Twilight asked nervously, "I'm just your run of the mill citizen of ponyville. No powerful magic here. I uh," Twilight said as she looked back in the direction of the library, "I think I hear my laundry calling. "Sorry, gotta go." Twilight said as she ran off in the direction of the library.

"Twilight?" Spike said as he watched her run off.

"Ha, once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria." Trixie said as she turned around and started to go back into her wagon, "Was there ever any doubt?" Spike crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"Hey, 'Great and Powerful Trixie'!" I called as I walked up on stage. "I challenge you!"

She looked at me with a bored expression, "What could you, a simple baker, be better at than Trixie? Why should Trixie waste her time with you?"

"Well then, I guess if you're too scared to fight a 'simple baker', then so be it," I said as I turned around and started walking off the stage with a smirk as the crowd started to mumble.

"Wait!" Trixie called, "fine, Trixie accepts your challenge." She said as she stood across from me.

"Pinkie!" I called to the pink mare, "Hit me!" Pinkie smiled as she threw all the ingredients for a five tier cake at me. I used my magic to make a white and blue five tiered cake before I summoned a knife, several plates, and a small table, which I set the cake down on. I quickly cut the cake in one go, the cake staying intact, and bucked the table sending all the cake slices into the air.

I caught all the pieces of cake on the plates and put them on the several picnic tables around the area, to the cheers of the crowd. Trixie's mouth was slightly agape for a second before she summoned her own single tier cake and launched it at my face. I quickly summoned a small portal in front of my face and another small portal by Trixie's. The cake went through my portal and out Trixie's, hitting her in the face, this caused the crowd to laugh.

Trixie growled as she focused her magic on me, she lifted me into the air and threw me of the stage, "Wah!" I yelled in surprise and panic as I flew through the air.

"Guh," I grunted as Rainbow caught me, she then placed me down on the ground.

"Thank you, ponyvillians, thank you!" Trixie said as she walked back into the wagon part of her stage and turned it back into just a wagon.

"Sore loser." I said as I took an extra piece of cake from a nearby table and took a bite. "Hm," I paused, "you gave me marble, Pinkie?" I asked her as she at her piece in one bite.

"It was the only flavor I had in my mane." Pinkie said as she licked the crumbs off her face.

"Ah," I said before turning to Rainbow Dash, "Thanks for catching me Rainbow."

"No problem, Cake." Rainbow said as she hovered above us. All the other ponies that made up the crowd started to disperse. We all, bar Spike, headed in the direction of the café for a small brunch. We made idle chat for a bit before we all left to attend to our own devices. Just after I left, I saw Snips and Snails at the smoothie stand. I headed to my house, which happened to be the same way they were headed. I met up with Spike who was standing a ways away from Trixie, Snips, and Snails. We couldn't hear what they were saying but I vaguely remembered what was said during this conversation from the episode and we could tell the general basis from how the three of them were acting to each other. They started to back up while in a bowing position.

"What are you two doin'?" Spike asked with his arms crossed.

"Just bringin' the G and PT a-" Snips started to say before Spike cut him off.

"The what?" Spike asked with a raised eye brow.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie," Snips said like it was obvious.

"Sheesh," Spike said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just bringin' her a smoothie." Snips said with pride.

"How can you fall for her _lameness_ , she just a show off. Unlike Twilight who-" Spike said in disbelief.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major! Can your Twilight clam that?" Snips asked with a smirk.

"Oh _really_?" Spike said, "Were you guys actually there?"

"Well, ah, uh, no, but-" Snips said while looking at Snails. "But nothing! The proof is in the pudding!" Spike said.

"Uhuhuhuhu," Snails laughed, "I like pudding." Snails said. Spike and I just looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I'm not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you," Spike finished, pointing a finger at the two.

"What Spike _means_ to say, is that, unless Trixie can give us some proof that she vanquished anything at all, we aren't going to believe her, _right_ Spike." I said giving Spike a pointed look before leaning my head over by his ear and whispering, "We shouldn't give them any ideas Spike."

"Hmm, an Ursa walkin' up the street, eh?" Snips said before turning to Snails, "Snails, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snails answered while looking of into the distance.

"Yeah, uh," Snips said before making a face and correcting himself, "Oh, come on!" He said as he walked away.

"Good job, Spike, you gave them an idea." I said to the small dragon.

"Come on, Cake, we gotta convince Twilight." Spike said as he walked back towards the library. When we got there Twilight was reading a book. Spike tried to convince Twilight to go show up Trixie but she kept saying no. Spike crossed his arms in annoyance as he stood beside the chart that had twenty-five different tricks that she could do.

"Twilight, would you put down that book and listen to me?" Spike asked with a slightly annoyed and slightly pleading tone of voice.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike?" Twilight asked as she turned away. "If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." She said turning back to us.

"It's not the same thing Twilight, you'd be using your magic to stand up for your friends." Spike said with his arms in the air for emphasis.

"No, Spike, It's exactly the same." Twilight said.

"Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the tiniest one would be enough to show up Trixie," Spike said gesturing towards the board with the list of tricks before turning back to Twilight.

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie," Twilight said as she made a doorframe appear with a door and slammed it in Spike's face.

"You won't be seen as a bragger, Cake was able to use his magic to show up Trixie and all of our friends still like him," Spike said pointing the claw that acted as his thumb at me after opening the door, "and besides you're the best."

"Ugh, please Spike I said, no!" Twilight said in an irritated voice.

"*Sigh*, If that's the way you wanna be then fine," Spike said before slamming the door. Twilight had a blank look as Spike opened the door and walked across the room to the front door and out into town.

"Twilight," I said as I made my way to the door, "you shouldn't hide a part of yourself to please you friends, I've made that mistake to many times in the past," _and I still am,_ I added in my head as I walked outside and closed the door behind me.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, the girls, bar Twilight, and Spike had dinner at my place. I had made Fettuccini Alfrado and we had played a board game called Wichitaopoly, it was Monopoly for the city I was raised in, Wichita, Kansas. Fluttershy and Pinkie had cleaned everyone but me out. Eventually it was Pinkie that won the game, after that the girls and Spike went home, though throughout the night, Spike had seemed distracted. He left before I could get a chance to talk to him.

My plan for the rest of the night was to just wait until the Ursa Minor was brought by Snips and Snails. So I went down to the Library with a cup of creamer heavy coffee to watch Once Upon a Time on Netflix until I heard a roar. When I walked outside I saw Trixie, Snips, and Snails run around a corner to a dead end.

"Great and Powerful Trixie, you gotta vanquish, the Ursa." Snips said from his spot behind Trixie.

"Yeah, vanquish so we can watch," Snails added.

"It took a lot a trouble to get that thing here." Snips said as the Ursa Minor growled.

"Wait, you brought this here?" Trixie asked as she turned back to them, "Are you out of your little pony minds?!"

"But you're the Great and Powerful Trixie" Snips said.

"Yeah, remember, you defeated an Ursa Major!" After Snails said that the Ursa Minor roared, causing their manes and tails to flap about.

"Uh, okay," Trixie swallowed nervously, "stand back." She said as she summoned a rope and wrapped it around two of its fingers. "Piece of cake," Trixie said nervously as the transparent bear snapped the rope with a smirk.

"Aww, come on, Trixie." Snips said in a slightly whining tone.

"Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh." Snails said with a bit of a Caneighdian accent.

She nervously swallowed again before summoning what looked to be a massive storm cloud, but actually turned out to be rather small compared the Ursa. Snips and Snails looked at it expectantly for a second before they lost interest, "Well, that was a dud." Snails said.

"Yeah, come on, where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier, ya know." Snips added before the cloud zapped the Ursa Minor in the flank, leaving behind a large scorch mark.

The Ursa Minor opened its mouth showing its teeth to the three ponies, "Uh oh," Trixie said as the Ursa let out a roar and the three ponies ran out from under it. It let out another, much loader, roar. Which awoke the rest of the town, as several ponies trotted out to see what the ruckus was.

After a small crowd had gathered, the Ursa appeared over someponies house and bit down on it, causing the entire crowd to gasp in fright and run away in a dust cloud. Twilight, with Spike on her back, ran through the cloud, however, to where me, Snips, and Snails, were.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked as she skidded to a halt.

"We brought an Ursa to town," Snips said with pride."

"You What?!" Twilight asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie'll vanquish it." Snails said with confidence.

"I can't," Trixie said with a resigned sigh.

"What?!" Snips and Snails both asked in shock.

"I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better." Trixie said in a fast and panicked tone.

"Shocker," I said in a mocking tone.

"Made it up?!" They asked in shock.

The Ursa then reared up on its hind legs and roared at all of us. Scaring all the ponies that staying in town, including Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. Spike then elbowed Twilight and made 'go on' a motion. Twilight gulped nervously before steeling her nerves and walking up to the Ursa Major.

Twilight then started to use her magic, first she made a light breeze blow through the town. This caused some cattails in a pond on the outskirts of town to started playing a lullaby. "Nice use of number sixteen." Spike muttered.

Twilight magic around her horn then grew three as she lifted one of the town's water towers, which was a baby bottle shaped container on a stand, emptied the container into a nearby river, floated it through a barn and filled the entire thing with milk from the cows in the barn. Twilight screwed the top back on and gave it to the transparent bear to drink after she stopped it from falling onto Trixie. She then floated the Ursa Minor back to its cave in the forest.

She stopped using her magic and started panting from the strain that was put on her magic. I had actually helped her with the water tower and levitating the Ursa Minor back to the cave, I just hoped that no one noticed the slightly greenish tint to Twilights magic. The crowd then started cheering, which startled Twilight.

"That was amazing!" Spike said in amazement.

"Heavens ta betsie. We knew you had ability but not that much." AJ said as Rainbow nodded.

"I'm sorry, please, please don't hate." Twilight asked with an insecure and pleading tone.

"Hate you?" Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack asked in surprise.

"Why, whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing of with her magic tricks and I just thought-" Twilight said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, magic's got nothing to do with it, Trixie's just a loud mouth." Rainbow Dash said from her spot beside AJ.

"Most unpleasant," Rarity agreed from the other side of AJ.

"All hat and no cattle," Applejack added.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Your magic is a part of who you are sugar cube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." AJ said with a smile.

"And after whoopin' that Ursa's hind-quarters, we're even prouder." Rainbow said with pride.

"You are?" Twilight asked with disbelief. We all made sounds of agreement.

"Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that Ursa Major?" Spike asked.

"That's what I was doing when you came looking for me, I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them." Twilight answered.

"Of course you were," I said in a joking tone causing Twilight to blush slightly.

"So it is possible to vanquish an Ursa Major all by yourself?" Spike asked.

"That wasn't an Ursa Major," Twilight started.

"It was an Ursa Minor, a baby." I finished to Twilight's slight surprise.

"That was just a baby?!" Trixie asked in shock.

"And it wasn't rampaging, it was just cranky because _someone_ woke it up." Twilight said as we all gave pointed glares at Snips and Snails as they chuckled nervously.

"Well, if that was an Ursa Minor, than what's an Ursa Major like?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked up in thought as she pictured what an Ursa Major looked like. "You don't wanna know." Twilight said after a minute.

"Ha!" Trixie said as she approached Twilight. "You may have vanquished an Ursa Minor, but you will never have the amazing, show stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said as a smoke cloud appeared and the clopping of hooves was heard as she ran away.

"Why that little..." Rainbow Dash said as she started taking off before Twilight stopped her.

"Just let her go," Twilight said, "maybe one day she'll learn her lesson."

"And just where do you think you're going?" I said to Snips and Snails, who were trying to sneak away.

"Uh, huhu, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursa Minor," Snips said as Twilight came to stand next to me.

"We just wanted to see some awesome magic!" Snails said.

"Yeah, and the way you vanquished that Ursa Minor was _awesome_!" Snips said to Twilight.

She and I just glared at the two of them, "We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails said as she and Snips got on the ground. The town followed the mentality of, once a foal is born, the whole heard helps to raise it, so we had the authority.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess," Twilight said as she looked over to Trixie's smashed wagon, "and, what do you think Spike, should I give them number twenty-five." Twilight asked Spike as Snips and Snails gave each other confused looks.

"Oh, twenty-five, yes!" Spike said as he rubbed his claws together, "And I think I deserve it too."

"Huh," Snips and Snails asked.

"I think you're right," Twilight said as she narrowed her eyes and focused her magic. Twilight cast her spell and gave them all a mustache. Snips had the type of mustache you'd see on a biker and it was brown. Snails had an old fashioned mustache, also brown. And Spike had a droopy mustache that looked a bit like Yosemite Sam's from the looney Tunes only much smaller and black.

" _Sweeeeeeet,_ " The three said.

"Facial hair is overrated," I said in slight annoyance. The rest of the night was uneventful other than a few of us staying awake to watch Snips and Snails. When I went home I crossed off Boast Busters from the parchment on my desk and went to bed for the night.

In the morning I went to the library to get another book on legends and myths. When I got there Twilight was writing her letter to Celestia. _"Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship, I was so afraid of being thought of as a show off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents and there are times where it's appropriate to show them off, especially when you're standing up for your friends."_ Twilight finished as Spike walked up the stairs.

"So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's nothing to brag about." Twilight said with a smile. "So, uh, how'd it go with Rarity?" Twilight asked, turning away from the stand that she had written her letter on.

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache," Spike said in disappointment.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should try just being yourself." Twilight said to Spike.

"Or maybe the mustache wasn't enough." Spike said. "Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard." He continued.

"Ugh, not this again." Twilight groaned.

"Okay, imagine me with a long Fu manchu type beard, or maybe a goatee, oh! No, a soul patch." Spike said trying to convince Twilight.

"Come on Spike, Twilight's right, just be yourself, and if Rarity doesn't fall for you, than it's not meant to be, besides, facial hair is overrated," I said as I walked over to Spike.

"Come on, just let me try." Spike said with a pleading look.

"Fine," I said as I cast the spell and gave him a goatee.

"Thanks Cake Filling!" Spike said as he ran off to go find Rarity.

"I didn't know you could do that," Twilight said with a surprised tone of voice.

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me," I said as I left the library to head back to my house.

* * *

 **If you see any plot holes in the story please let me know. Sorry for the longer wait.**


	8. Dragon Shy

**I don't own _MLP_**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Shy**_

I was heading over to Fluttershy's to give her a book I had on some of the animals from my world but to cover up any questions she might have I told her they were all extinct. When I got there she was talking to Angel. "Not too fast now, Angel Bunny. You wouldn't wanna get a tummy ache." Fluttershy told Angel as he dropped the carrot he was eating and dusted off his paws before crossing them and looking away from her with his nose in the air.

"You really should eat more than that, don't ya think," said Fluttershy as Angel hopped towards me. "It's not play time yet," Fluttershy said as she picked the carrot up and flew in front of him.

"I know you wanna run," She said as she landed in front of him and dropped the carrot, "but, just three more bites?" Fluttershy asked, but Angel furiously shook his head 'no'. "Two more bites?" She asked again, to which he again furiously shook his head 'no'. "One more bite," Fluttershy asked as she pushed the carrot towards him and leaned into his face, "pretty please?"

Angel's response was to kick the carrot away. Fluttershy just sighed. "Hey, Fluttershy." I said from behind her.

"Huh, oh, Hi, Cake." She said as she turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought you this book of animals, most are extinct, but some are alive and live here in Equestria." I said as I showed her the book I had in my magic.

"Thank you, Cake Filling." Fluttershy said as she tucked the book under her wing. We then heard Angel cough, this caused Fluttershy to rush over to him. "Oh, goodness, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked Angel, who was looking up in the sky. I followed his gaze and gasped at what I saw. Angel coughed again, "Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?" Angel coughed again. "Because you need some water?" She asked as Angel tapped his head in an annoyed way before giving a rather exaggerated hack. He then lifted Fluttershy's head up and pointed a paw at the cloud.

"*Gasp*, Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke?" She asked as she looked up and followed the trail of smoke to the end. After she finished talking Angel threw the carrot at the back of her head. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Fluttershy said to Angel before she started running into town with me following her.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the park, which was where most of the town was. "Help! Help!," She called in her soft voice, "Please, help!" Fluttershy said before running farther into the park. "There's a horrible cloud of smoke!" Fluttershy said from where she stopped by the bridge. "It's headed this way and-" Fluttershy started to say before squeaking in fear as I pulled her head down to avoid the ball that Rainbow Dash had bounced this way.

"Don't be such a scared-y pony, it's just me, future Equestria ball bouncing record holder." Rainbow said as she changed from bouncing the ball on her head to bouncing it on her flank before going back to her head. "Three-forty-six, three-forty-seven," Rainbow said to herself.

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie called from her spot a little ways away.

"No, Pinkie Pie, this is no time for celebration, this is a time for panic, for-" Fluttershy said before she was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Ooo! I'm gonna need balloons, one for everypony in Ponyville," Pinkie said while bouncing away.

"There's-There's smoke, and-and where there's smoke there's fire and-" Fluttershy started to say before Pinkie stopped and caused Fluttershy to crash into her with the sound effect of an iron dropping on a character as well as the sound effect of someone being dizzy. Pinkie didn't feel anything but it left Fluttershy dazed.

"Let's see, that's one, two, three, four, five, six…" Pinkie said from her spot next to Rainbow Dash.

"Three-hundred fifty four, three-hundred fifty five-no wait." Rainbow said in confusion.

"…seven." Pinkie said poking Rainbow in the chest.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said in annoyance as she held the ball she was bouncing under her wing, "Now I have to start over."

"We're all gonna have to start over, in a new village, because ours is gonna be-" Fluttershy said before she was interrupted by Pinkie again.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash, wait up!" Pinkie called to her as she flew away.

"Oh, please, this is an emergency, I need everypony to-" Fluttershy started to say before she was interrupted by Twilight.

"Listen up!" Twilight called from her spot on the bridge. "Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria," Twilight said as the crowd looked up and made claims of surprise.

"That's what I've been trying to-" Fluttershy said jumping up and down to try and get someone's attention as Twilight cut her off again.

"But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire," Twilight said to the crowd that had gathered in front of her and Spike, who was on her back, as they all made sounds of relief.

"Thank goodness," Fluttershy said relieved.

"…it's coming from a dragon." Twilight said as the crowd gasped and Fluttershy opened her eyes in surprise.

"A d-d-d-d-dragon?" Fluttershy stuttered softly. After a few minutes the girls and I had gathered in the library.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirl is a full grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asked Twilight, who was flipping through the pages of a book.

"Sleeping," Twilight said to the rest of us, to which the girls all made confused sounds, "According to Princess Celestia, he taking a nap," Twilight said as she packed a book into her saddle bag. "His snoring is what's causing all this smoke." Twilight continued with a frown.

"He should really see a doctor, that doesn't sound healthy at all." Pinkie said with a grimace.

"Well, at least he's not snoring _fire_." Rarity said.

"Fire would actually be better since it wouldn't cause smoke unless it was actually burning something." I said to Rarity before turning away to talk to Fluttershy some more.

"What are we meant to do about it?" She asked turning to Twilight.

"I'll tell you what we're _meant_ to do," Rainbow said from the spot where she was hovering in the air, "give 'im the boot! Take that!" She said as she bucked the wooden horse head bust before Twilight stabled it. "And that!" Rainbow said as she dove at the bust, though she missed it as Twilight lifted it out of the way before Rainbow could hit it. This caused her to fly under it and crash into the bookcase on the far wall.

"We need to _encourage_ him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail." Twilight said as Rainbow stood back up and saluted her. "If we do, then Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years."

This statement caused Fluttershy to gasp and Rarity to scoff, "Talk about getting your beauty sleep!" Rarity said.

"You're one to talk," I said with a light scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rarity asked offended.

"Nearly every time I get to the boutique in the morning you're asleep and when I wake you up you make a manticore look like a flying kitten." I said with an eye roll.

"All right, everypony," Twilight said interrupting Rarity's and I's squabble, "I need you to gather supplies quickly," Twilight continued, putting her saddle bag on her back, "we've got a long journey ahead of us, let's meet back here in less than an hour."

"Okay, girls, you heard her," Rainbow said, I growled in annoyance since she technically called me a girl, and she wrapped her hooves around Rarity and Pinkie, "the fate of Equestria is in our hooves, do we have what it takes?" Rainbow asked as she hovered in front of Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie. Throughout the time she was talking a military style trumpet played.

"We can do it!" Pinkie said.

"You betcha'." AJ said.

"Obviously." Rarity answered.

They continued this as they walked out the door with Fluttershy and I behind them, "Um, actually…" Fluttershy started before sighing and going back to her cottage and me to my house.

On my way there I saw Rainbow flying to her house as some A-team style music started to play. She dipped her hooves into one of the rainbow ponds in her yard and rubbed it on her face like war paint. She then flew into her house and flew back out with saddlebag as she posed with a pink background. As I was passing the boutique I saw Rarity walking by wearing a camo army helmet. When she passed by the mirror in the room she grimaced, "Eh," after, she rushed and grabbed a camo floppy hat, levitated her saddlebag onto her back, opened the door, and exclaimed, "Much better, onward!" A yellow background appeared behind her.

When I passed Sugarcube Corner I saw Pinkie Pie peek out, she had red framed sunglasses on. After she jumped out of the door way, the balloons in her saddlebag flew out and landed all over the mare. She giggled before correcting herself, "Hnhnhnhn, ooo, I mean, _grrr_!" A light green background appeared behind her as she stood on her hind legs.

When I got to my house I fed the animals and started packing, I packed a scarf, some food and a book or two. "Rah," I said half-heartedly as an off-white background appeared behind me as I made my way to Fluttershy's,

When I passed Sweet Apple Acres I saw Applebloom put some apple cider in AJ's bag, Granny Smith close it, and Big Mac put it on Applejack's back, though it looked like he was straining. During this, the music was replaced with a banjo for a few notes before going back to normal. "Yah!" AJ called as a blue background appeared behind her.

When I got to Fluttershy's she walked out in full football protection with floaties around all her legs and her waste. A breeze closed the top part of her door. This caused her to give a frightened 'eep'. This was when her background appeared, it was a red one.

After that the rest of the girls and I appeared next to each other in little columns next to each other, to which I looked around confused. "Let's go," Applejack said as she and all the girls but Fluttershy dashed off.

"Um, let's not?" Fluttershy said nervously before she crouched down and whimpered. I shook my head before offering her my hoof, we then headed back to the library.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Twilight said as she walked in front of the rest of the group, "I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to made it up the mountain by night fall."

"M-m-m-m-mountain?" Fluttershy asked in a stutter.

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top," Twilight continued, pointing at the top of the far off mountain.

"Looks pretty cold up there," Applejack said.

"You bet it is," Rainbow Dash said, "the higher you go, the chillier it gets." She continued, giving her barrel a shake.

"Good thing I brought my scarf," Rarity said as she pulled it out of her saddle bag.

"Ooo, pretty," Pinkie said as Rarity tied it around her neck.

Rainbow chuckled, "Oh, yeah, that'll keep you nice and cozy," she said a bit sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised, Rainbow Dash." I said as she turned to me. It was then she noticed that I was also wearing my scarf. It had blue and silver/grey on it, however, unlike Rarity's, mine was made of polyester instead of cotton. She simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Twilight.

As Fluttershy looked at the mountain some intimidating orchestra music played. Fluttershy gulped. She then saw Twilight pull out a map and approached her, "Um, excuse me, Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"I know you're busy, but," Fluttershy said.

"Uh-huh," Twilight said looking at the map, "Well, we could go this way."

"But if I could just have a second," Fluttershy continued, thinking that Twilight was actually listening.

"Uh-huh, no we want to avoid that," Twilight said tapping the map.

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should," Fluttershy said before she saw me waving a hoof at her, "er, I mean, Cake Filling and I should just stay here in Ponyville." Fluttershy said to Twilight.

"Uh-huh," Twilight said, still looking at the map.

"Oh, good," Fluttershy said walking back towards me, "we'll stay here in-"

"Wait!" Twilight said, finally hearing what Fluttershy was saying, "you have to come, both of you, your way with wild animals will surely come in handy," Twilight said.

"I don't think I-" Fluttershy tried to say before Twilight cut her off.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow," Twilight said before turning to me, "or all your pets, Spike's got it covered while you're gone."

"You can count on me," Spike said as Angel bunny hopped on to his head and rapidly hit him with his foot. Angel then squeaked to all the animal that Spike was holding, which included a chipmunk, two birds, a gray rabbit, a ferret, and a squirrel. I didn't catch what he said but it caused all the animals to scatter. "Hey, hey! Wait!" Spike called chasing them.

"I don't really think he's up to the task, maybe," Fluttershy said turning back to Twilight, who put the map into her saddlebag and walked off. "But-but, oh,"

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along?" Rainbow Dash said trying to be quiet as she hovered by Twilight, "I mean that pony's afraid of her own shadow," she continued as she landed, "She's just gonna slow us down."

"Oh, she's just a little nervous," Twilight said to Rainbow, "once we get going I'm sure she'll be fine."

Fluttershy then looked down and made a noise of surprise and fright. She tried to get away from her shadow before jumping into a bush and looking out nervously. Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a look before walking back over to the others while I worked on getting Fluttershy out of the bush, I had barely managed to get her out of the floaties and football safety equipment ten minutes ago.

"Alright, girls," Twilight said to Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie, who let go of the balloon she was inflating, "move out!" Twilight finished as the A-Team music started again. I had just gotten Fluttershy out of the bush when the girls started running in our direction.

"But-but," Fluttershy said before screaming as the rest of the girls picked us up on their backs and ran to the mountain in a dust cloud.

We were finally put down once we got to the base of the mountain. The dragon gave a loud snore as the cloud of smoke doubled in width. "Woah, what was that?" Rainbow asked pointing at the top of the mountain, while Fluttershy gasped and hid behind me.

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores," Twilight said as Fluttershy peeked out from behind my tail, as I blushed slightly, thankful for the spell that hid a pony's genitals while in public.

"It's-it's so…high," Fluttershy said from her spot behind me.

"Well it _is_ a mountain," Rainbow Dash said from her spot above us, "I'm gonna fly up there and check it out."

She had started to fly up before she was pulled back down by Applejack, "Hold on, now," AJ said to a glaring Rainbow Dash, "I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all."

"Oh, all right," relented a disgruntled Rainbow Dash as she crossed her forehooves. The girls all started climbing up the mountain as Fluttershy hid in a bush on the side of the path. I just sat down and looked at the bush Fluttershy was in.

"I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests," Rarity said as the girls started climbing up the side of the mountain, ignoring the actual path a little ways away. "Ooh! If I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few," She said with hope in her voice, this also caught the attention of Pinkie Pie.

"'Welcome to my cave, Rarity,'" Pinkie said in a gruff voice, "'Care for a diamond?'" Pinkie asked in the same gruff voice before 'Rar'ing. This caused the girls, bar Twilight, and I to laugh. I even heard a giggle from the bush next to me.

"Girls!" Twilight said sternly, "This is no laughing matter." This caused the girls to stop laughing as Twilight took the lead of the group. "Fluttershy, you and Cake Filling are the experts on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like?" Twilight asked. Then after a second of silence she looked back and saw me sitting next to the bush that Fluttershy was hiding in. "Fluttershy?"

"Hey, what are you two waiting for, an invitation?" Rainbow Dash called down to us, I simply rolled my eyes with a frown, while Fluttershy peeked out from the bush.

"Ooh, I think I have one in my bag!" Pinkie said as she disappeared into her bag, only to reappear a second latter with a pink envelope in her mouth. It then exploded with confetti and a party horn sound, much to the displeasure of Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"I-it's so-so steep," Fluttershy said nervously.

"Well it _is_ a cliff," Rainbow Dash said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "You could just, oh, I don't know, _fly_ up here."

"Come on, Fluttershy," Pinkie called, "you can do it, flap those wings," she called in encouragement.

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy said as she walked out of the bush and I stepped aside. She then opened up her wings and started to flap them. Once she got level with the rest of the girls she gave a small smile to herself. Then the dragon snored, this caused Fluttershy to whimper as her wings snapped back to her sides. She waved her hooves about for a second before she fell back into the bush. She walked out a second later and tried to open her wings. Rainbow Dash just groaned.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," Twilight said annoyed. AJ looked up for a second before she grabbed the map out of Twilights saddle bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna need this if I'm gonna take 'em around the mountain another way," AJ responded as she looked over the map.

Rainbow just groaned, "Around the mountain, that's gonna take them forever," She complained as Applejack slid down the cliffside. Fluttershy was still trying to open her wing when Applejack got to us.

The dragon let out another snore, this caused Fluttershy to fall on her back with her legs straight up in the air as she let out a goat bleat. "Don't worry Twi', we'll be there lickity-split," AJ said to Twilight, who looked in the direction the smoke was going. The trip up the mountain to the rendezvous point was very uneventful, I opted to carry Fluttershy up the mountain instead of AJ tie Fluttershy's tail around her head and drag her up. The trip was relatively easy since Fluttershy hadn't moved at all from the time I put her on my back.

When we got there Twilight was pacing while Pinkie and Rarity were lying on the ground playing Tic-Tac-Toe. I heard Pinkie say, "I win again!"

"That's thirty-five games in a row," Rarity grumble, "best of seventy-one," She asked with hope in her voice.

"We made it," AJ panted since she had taken to arguing with me over caring Fluttershy and it had left her slightly winded.

"Told you it was gonna take them forever," Rainbow Dash grumbled to Twilight. I just gave her the stink eye, thought whether she was unaffected or she didn't see it, I couldn't tell. We all started up the mountain again, though AJ was pushing Fluttershy up instead of me carrying her, much to my annoyance and Fluttershy's chagrin.

Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie were up ahead, with AJ, Fluttershy, and I in the back, and Rainbow Dash flying back and forth between the two groups. After a while we got to a small gorge. Rainbow crossed first, she ran and jumped, used her wings for air and landed on the other side. After her went Twilight then Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ. "Your turn, now, Fluttershy," Twilight called.

"But, it's so, wide," Fluttershy said as she clutched the side of the mountain.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now," Twilight said in a complaining tone of voice.

"You could just leap on over," AJ said in a kind tone of voice. Fluttershy didn't even have to leap, all she had to do was take a slightly larger than normal step to cross. The way the rest of the girls went about crossing blew the gorge's size way out of proportion.

I-" Fluttershy started to say before another snore made the ground rumble and the cloud of smoke to double in width again. "I don't know," She said trembling on the ground. AJ and Twilight just shook their heads.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pinkie said as she bounced over to the ledge, "It's just a hop, skip, and a jump." She said as she did as such and came over to our side of the gorge. "See," she said, I then heard some music play, _"It's not very far, just move your little rump, you can make if you try with a hop, skip, and a jump,"_ Pinkie sang as she jumped over to the other side.

"We don't have time for this," Twilight said annoyed, I shushed her with a glare.

 _"A hop, skip, and a jump, just move your little rump, a hop, skip, and a jump, hop, skip, and a jump, hop, skip, and a jump, hop, skip, and a jump, hop, skip, and a jump!"_ Pinkie continued to sing at an ever increasing pace as she jumped back and forth between the two ledges. Fluttershy watched her go back and forth as a smile appeared on her face.

"Okay," Fluttershy said standing up and eyeing the ledge nervously, "here I go," she flew over to the ledge. "A hop," she crouched a bit.

"That's it," Applejack said.

"You got it," Twilight added.

"Almost there," Rarity encouraged.

"Skip," Fluttershy said as she prepared to jump. She jumped a second later.

"Just don't look down," Twilight said as Fluttershy reached the peak of her jump. This caused Fluttershy to look down and let out a whimper. I blanched a little when she said that, did she not know that that is the single most important thing you _don't_ say to someone who's crossing a gorge or chasm. After Fluttershy let out the whimper she extended her front hooves out in fright…and caught the edge of the other ledge.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned as she flew behind Fluttershy and started to push her with little success until Rarity and Pinkie grabbed one of Fluttershy's hooves each and pulled her across. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash landed with a crash, Fluttershy lying on top of Rainbow's back.

"I guess I forgot to jump," Fluttershy said sheepishly as I crossed the gorge and helped her up. The next twenty or so minutes were uneventful as we climbed the mountain to an area where the path met the ledge and the side of a cliff.

"Let's keep it down," Twilight said in a whisper from her spot in the front, next to AJ, "according to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone, the smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

"An ava-ava-" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Shh" Twilight said as we started walking again. Rainbow Dash ducked her head under a branch, but didn't quite clear it as a few leaves fell. Fluttershy, who was walking in a crouch, didn't see the leaves as one landed on her flank.

"AVALA-" She started before AJ covered her mouth as her voice echoed around us for a few seconds. After her voice dissipated and the others gave a sigh of relief, a low rumbling started as a few small rocks started falling from the top of the cliffside. A few seconds later the boulders started falling.

"Avalanche!" The girls shouted as we scattered to avoid them. Amidst the chaos I thought I heard someone shout 'Help!', but I was too busy dodging boulders landing all around me to look.

After the rumbling stopped a giant dirt cloud was kicked up causing us all to cough, but it dissipated after a couple seconds. "Everypony okay?" AJ asked from her spot next to Twilight.

"Thanks to you, I am," Twilight said as Fluttershy poked her head out from the small pile of dirt she was buried in.

"Ugh," Rarity said from her spot next to Pinkie as she shook all the dust off of her coat, and onto Pinkie.

"Woo-hoo, let's do it again!" Pinkie said, not even noticing the dust on her fur.

"This is why a girl always packs extra accessories," Rarity said with a light scoff as she pulled another pink and white scarf and tied it around her neck. " _Please_ tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this," She said looking in her bag.

"I think we have bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes," Rainbow said in annoyance.

"Sorry," Fluttershy said with a sigh.

"Ah, no big whoop, sugar cube," AJ said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Twilight said, "We'll just have to climb over," She said with a sigh as we started walking up the side of the giant pile of dirt. I was by Fluttershy, who was at the back of the group with Rainbow Dash above us, to catch her if she fell. She did lose her footing a few times but caught herself a second later. Rainbow Dash had a scowl on her face the whole way up.

When we started on the way down Fluttershy started having trouble with finding a place she could put her hoof without it slipping. About half way down the pile of dirt Fluttershy's hoof slipped out from under her, causing her to start sliding down towards the others. First she knocked into Rarity who started sliding down with her, then they both hit AJ who was about to step back onto the path. "My apologies," Rarity said as Rainbow came over to help her out of the three pony dogpile.

"Not _your_ fault," Rainbow said, glaring at Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked down dejectedly as I stepped back onto the path. I helped her off of Applejack as we started on the last part of the journey up the mountain. Twilight was looking at the map as Rainbow flew up to her. "Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along," Rainbow asked Twilight as she put the map in her saddlebag.

"We're about to find out," Twilight responded as we came to the entrance of the cave, "We're here." We spread out a little bit on the rather spacious ledge in front of the cave.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke." Twilight said.

"Mm-hm," Rainbow responded as she flew up into the cloud of smoke.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie," Twilight addressed the two, "you create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." Pinkie sped over to her saddlebag after Twilight finished and pulled out a rubber chicken. She started waving it around in her mouth, causing it to squeak. Rarity simply gave Twilight a look that could be interpreted as 'What am I supposed to do with this?'.

"Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack," Twilight asked AJ, who nodded as she tossed up two apple she had in her mouth and busked them into a nearby rock, where they became nothing but mush.

"But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy and Cake Filling will do what they need to do to wake him up." Twilight said walking in front of us. "And between the three of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go."

"Is everypony ready," Twilight asked. The rest of the girls all made sounds of agreement. "Okay, then. We're going in," Twilight declared as she walked into the cave.

"So," I heard Twilight's voice echo out from the cave, "what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him," she asked before stopping as I muttered ' _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ '. "Fluttershy, Cake Filling," I heard her ask. "Oh, come on," Twilight said in an annoyed tone of voice as she walked back out.

When Fluttershy saw that Twilight was coming back she had buried her head in the ground. "Come on," Twilight said as she grabbed Fluttershy's wings in her mouth and pulled. "We have to do this," Twilight continued as she started pushing Fluttershy towards the cave, "Now!" She said as Rainbow Dash started pushing. "Every second longer that dragon," Rarity started pushing as I braced myself against Fluttershy, "sleeps is another," AJ was now pushing, "acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke," Twilight finished as Pinkie threw herself onto AJ's back as her way of trying to push Fluttershy into the cave.

"I, I, I can't go in the cave," Fluttershy said as the other all let out groans.

"Oh, great, she's scared of caves now too," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance as she hovered over us.

"Shut up, Rainbow Dash," I growled out, though if she heard me she didn't make any sign of it.

"I'm not scared of caves. I'm scared of dr...," Fluttershy mumbled the last word.

"What's that sugar cube," AJ asked as she walked up to Fluttershy.

"I'm scared of drag...," Fluttershy mumbled again.

"What,' Twilight asked.

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy yelled out quickly. After she finished the dragon let out a ground shaking snore that had us covered in smoke. We coughed as the cloud cleared. Fluttershy had ducked behind me in fright.

"But, Fluttershy, you have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals," Twilight said to Fluttershy.

"Yes, because they're not dragons," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, come on," Rainbow Dash said annoyed, "We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon," Fluttershy said.

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him," Pinkie pointed out.

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale-having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could-eat-a-pony-in-one-bite, totally all-grown-up dragon." After Fluttershy finished her mini-rant the dragon gave another snore causing Fluttershy to whimper.

"But if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say anything before we came all the way up here," Twilight asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with your lack of skill in noticing social cues," I muttered.

"I was afraid to," Fluttershy said looking at the ground. Rainbow Dash groaned.

"All of us are afraid of that dragon," AJ said trying to convince her.

"I'm not," Rainbow Dash said arrogantly.

"Bull!" I yelled up to her.

The others looked slightly off put at my choice of words, though AJ just rolled her eyes, "Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So get in there and show 'em what you're made of," She said encouragingly.

"I-I-I just...can't," Fluttershy said as she walked over to a boulder by the edge of the cliff and sat down.

"Oh, Fluttershy," Twilight said quietly before she sighed and turned around. "I'm going in," She said as the rest of went to hide just outside the cave and I went to sit down next to Fluttershy. "He probably just doesn't realize what he's doing, right," Twilight said from within the cave. The others all gave unconvincing sounds of agreement. "Mr. Dragon," Twilight said quietly. "Excuse me," We heard her say.

"Oh, good, you're awake, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight," Before she could finish we heard a very loud yawn, as well as smelt a very foul odor, "Sparkle and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact," She continued as the others looked into the cave, the dragon snorted.

"We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do, you sent out a terrible cloud of smoke," Twilight said. The dragon snorted, causing a small cloud of smoke to cover Twilight for a second, causing her to cough. "Equestria simply can't survive one hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you," Twilight asked.

The dragon stood up and started stretching, we heard some pops, "So, you'll find another place to sleep," Twilight asked hopefully. The dragon, instead, laid back down, and blew some more smoke into Twilight's face. She trotted out of the cave, still coughing. When she reached the mouth, another giant cloud of smoke enveloped us and caused us all to start coughing.

"So much for," Rainbow started before she coughed twice, "persuading him."

"Now what," AJ asked after a cough.

Rarity cleared her throat, "obviously, this situation just calls for a little pony charm," She continued as she walked over to the cave, "Allow me, girls," Rarity said walking into the cave, while I rolled my eyes with a scowl.

"I'm so sorry to interru-hupt," Rarity said in a singsong tone of voice. "But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have," She said, walking over to an area of the dragons treasure that had more pony sized items in it, and the light reflected of the ridges on the dragons back. "And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years," Rarity continued as she threw a pearl and ruby necklace over her head and followed that by putting a sapphire hoof bracelet on her back left hoof, a diamond ring on her front right hoof and a sapphire encrusted crown over her horn while the dragon was distracted by what she said.

"Personally, I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off," Rarity said building on the dragon's ego while in my head I was repeating, _'Take what you can and leave,'_. "Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone." This was the wrong thing for Rarity to say as when she did the dragon growled and pulled his hoard away from Rarity before reaching for her. Rarity jumped in surprise and ran out of the cave, leaving everything she had tried to steal from the dragon behind.

After Rarity made it out of the cave she went to go pout on a rock. "I was this close to getting that diamond," She said.

"You mean, ' _Getting rid of that dragon_ '?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Rarity responded dismissively.

"What in tarnation," Applejack asked in surprise as Pinkie Pie blew a party horn, this startle Rarity.

"Darling, you look ridiculous," Rarity said as she walked up to Pinkie, who was wearing flippers on all of her hooves, a balloon hat, a gift box that encompassed her whole torso, and a bunch of balloons tied to her tail.

"Exactly," Pinkie said as she, er, waddled? Into the cave. "Sharing a laugh is a surefire way to get someone on your side." After a second, "Hi!" Pinkie said before there was a crash and the sound of popping balloons. "Apparently he doesn't like laughing, or sharing," She said as she limped out of the cave, though it wasn't because she was hurt, she had just lost two of her flippers and had to walk funny.

"Alright, that's it!" Rainbow said from her spot in the air. "We've tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is that Pinkie Pie does," She said after a second of thought about Pinkie's, who gave a blow on her party horn. "It's time to stop wasting time, I'm going in!" She said determinedly as she flew in side.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled after her.

"Rainbow, no!" Twilight yelled at the same time as me.

"Get out!" Rainbow yelled as she bucked the dragon in the snout. After which he sneezed before growling at Rainbow Dash. "Heh, sorry," Rainbow said right before the dragon roared in her face.

Rainbow rolled through the air before she crashed into us. "Strike," I groaned after the sound of bowling pins getting hit ended.

The dragon came out of the cave a second later, growling. The girls huddled together, shivering in fear. I, against my better judgement, stood in front of the girls, also shivering, and thought about turning into a dragon and fighting this one off. Before I could, the dragon roared at us, blowing smoke our way. The roar was so powerful that it blew us all into the boulder that Fluttershy was hiding behind.

"How dare you," Fluttershy said quietly, "How dare you!" She said again in a shout as she flew up to the dragon. "Listen here, Mister!" Fluttershy continued as she landed on the dragon's snout and walked up to his eyes. "Just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth and sharp scales and snore smoke and breathe fire, but you do _not_ -, I repeat, _you do not hurt my friends_. You got that," Fluttershy asked as she eyed the dragon, who whimpered and lowered his head. "Well," She asked.

"But that rainbow one kicked me," He said pointing to Rainbow Dash, who nodded with a smug smile. I _Gibb's slapped_ her on the back of the head. I had found it to be much more affective with a hoof than with a hand.

"And I am very sorry about that," Fluttershy said, causing Rainbow to change from glaring at me to looking at Fluttershy confusedly. "But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where you're snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures," Fluttershy continued in a gentle tone.

"But I-" The dragon started before Fluttershy cut him.

"Don't you 'But I' me, mister," Fluttershy said with her hooves on her hips. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself," Fluttershy asked him sternly. "I said, what do you have to say for yourself," She asked again. The dragon let out a whimper before he started bawling. The tears falling on us like rain, I used my magic to make an umbrella like I had seen in the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_ movie.

"There, there," Fluttershy said, stroking the dragons snout, "No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision," She continued as she started flying back down to us. "Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all."

The girls cheered as the dragon took out a sack and put the entirety of his hoard into the sack. On his way out he reached in and left a small clawfull at the entrance before flying off. The girls raided the pile just after I left with what I had chosen. Rarity left with a pair of diamonds the size of her hoof. Applejack had a pair of gold horseshoes. Rainbow managed to get the full set of gold ancient pony armor, complete with helmet. I had looked inside the helmet and saw an inscription that said ' _To Flash Magnus, for not leaving behind his comrades. Sincerely from Celestia and Luna_.' Twilight found a well preserved spell book in old Ponish. Fluttershy found a pair of old diamond earrings. While Pinkie found a sapphire necklace. I had taken a crown that looked very old, I had a suspicion of who it belonged to but I wasn't sure. I'd have to look into it.

I had teleported all of us back to the outskirts of Ponyville. When we started walking into town Rainbow went off to get the ball she had been using earlier, while most of the local pegasus ponies worked on clearing the smoke. Twilight and I walked into the library to find Spike chasing Angel Bunny and Freckles, one of my kittens. "I said, come back here!" Spike yelled, chasing them before he slammed into a bookcase. Angel then jumped onto Freckles back, who took off away from Spike. "How do Fluttershy and Cake Filling put up with you furry, little things," Spike asked as he chased after them.

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight said.

"With, pleasure," Spike responded with a sigh of relief as Angel and Freckles ran down the stairs.

" _Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_." Spike finished writing the letter before AJ called into the library.

"Twilight, you gotta come see this!" AJ called as Twilight opened one of the upper level windows and looked out. Spike and I walked out the front door to get a look. "She's just five away from a new pony record."

"Three-hundred-forty-seven, three-hundred-forty-eight-" Rainbow counted out loud.

" _Roooooaaaaar_ " Pinkie called out scaring Rainbow Dash, who let out a goat bleat and fell down with her hooves in the air. This caused us all to laugh.

"Why are you laughing! That awful dragon is back!" Rainbow said in near hysterics.

" _Roooooaaaar_ " Pinkie called out again in Rainbow's face.

"Pinkie Pie, you scared me," Rainbow Dash said with a frown before she realized what she said, "I mean, uh, you broke my concentration," She said lamely as Pinkie walked away.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said hovering over Rainbow Dash. "Not everypony can be as brave as me," She said before Rainbow Dash blew away a leaf. Said leaf landed on Fluttershy, who, with the sound of and old car alarm/horn, gave a shout and fell over with goat bleat. We all laughed again.

I went inside for a moment to get Angel and Freckles, who were trying to raid the fridge. I rolled my eyes as I lifted them up and put Freckles on my back, who curled up and started to purr, and left angel in my magic. I didn't quite trust him enough to set him on my head without Fluttershy in the room.

After I set Angel on Fluttershy's back, her having gotten up since I went inside, I waved good bye before I headed to my house. When I got inside my house, Freckles jumped of my back and went to lie on the couch with a few of the other cats and smaller dogs. I had started letting them wander the house a few days ago, I even added a small hole next to the bookcase and the door to the 'Pet Room' for the cats and smaller dogs. Though the bigger dogs I would actually have to let out since they were now the same height and a little taller than myself.

After Freckles laid down on the couch I went up to my room and put a piece of parchment and started writing a short letter to Celestia. " _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " I started to say out loud as I wrote. " _A most intriguing relic has made its way into my possession, I have a suspicion as to who it might belong, but it is quite old and I would like to request your input. Sincerely, Cake Filling_ " I finished as I used a quick spell to dry the ink, rolled it up and sealed it. I would have Spike sent it to Celestia either later today or tomorrow. After I was done I went down to the library, picking up Foxy, a short-haired calico, and started reading through ' _Murder on the Orient Express_ ' one of Agatha Christie's, The Queen of Mystery, more well-known books, for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting since February, in case anyone still follows this story. This chapter didn't want to be written at all. The _Hogwarts_ motto translate to 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' so I felt it was appropriate, though I did have to kind of jam it in. Let's hope I can get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Next time: While AJ and Rarity try to annoy each other and I have to play peace maker between them.**


End file.
